The Journey of 1000 Miles
by Gnorcteen
Summary: Sly disappeared after the battle with "The Collector". Now he has to make his way back to Paris. However, it will not be easy; for one, Murray's van is crashed, two, much walking is involved, and three, he comes across a lot of criminal activity. Will Sly Make it back home WARNING: This is an alternative on what else could've happened after the events in Thieves in Time, not Canon.
1. The Journey of 1000 Miles Begins

Hours had passed since Sly had bested Le Paradox in a fencing match. He was hanging on for dear life when the force of wind in his face had finally come to a halt. Sly, cringing in expectation for death, loosened up at the calm of the air, and opened one eye. It was snowing. All he saw were mountains in a blanket of snow on their sides. Sly hopped off of the blimp, which was smoking heavily, and decided to look around. "Hello?" Sly shouted, not familiar with his surroundings. "Is anyone here?" he shouted. No one replied. He looked at his visible breath in the cold weather, and finally realized he was freezing. He began treading through the snow, breathing deeply in the cold air as to keep warm. He fought through the icy weather to find shelter, only to come up short every time he turned a corner. Eventually, after about 2 ½ hours, he collapsed backwards. It was hopeless, he was finished he thought. No one was around to save him. Finally, the fridged weather put him into a coma.

Then, a big, cloaked figure about 3 times the height of sly, stumbled upon the unconscious raccoon. He picked him up and gasped in a deep voice. He tore off part of his cloak, and wrapped sly in it, and swiftly made for his shelter about a mile away, near a small village.

* * *

One day had passed. Sly was in the strangers cloak piece as a blanket. Finally, he woke up inside a small, Asian-looking home. He looked around his body to see his clothes, mask, and cane were gone, and was instead dressed in a white t-shirt and sweat-pants. Sly got up and looked around. "Hello? Does anyone live here?" Sly shout-asked. This time however, he received a response. "Ah good, you are awake." Then, from around the corner came a familiar face, a giant panda in red pants with yellow flame markings and blue sash. "I was worried that you had been taken by the frostbite."

Sly had his mouth open for a second or two and said, "Panda King?"

"Long-time, no-see, old companion." replied Panda King, who was toying with an inactive firework.

"H-How did you find me?" asked Sly, walking up to the panda.

Panda King then replied, "I was journeying to a secret hot spring inside one of the mountain caves, when I saw you half-buried in snow. Recognizing your cane, I decided to bring you here so you may recover."

Sly then contemplated with himself on how he should thank the Panda King. "Well… err… thanks."

Panda King, with an expression of focus towards the firework, then said, "So where are they?"

Sly replied, "Who?"

"Your friends: The turtle, hippo, koala, mouse, and that 'iguana on marijuana'?" he responded.

Sly said, "Oh, well it's kind of a long story. First off, the Guru went back to his home in Australia. And then…" Sly continued to tell Panda King the entire story of what happened since their last meeting.

After the story was told, Panda King then said, "I see. I knew one day that Bentley's relationship with that traitor would cease to exist in due time. I would not believe such a tale if it were not so elaborate or if Bentley was not as smart as I have known him to be."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it in a nutshell, big guy." replied Sly.

"Now your only problem is to find a way back to your home." said Panda King, sipping tea.

Sly face-palmed and said, "Oh man, Bentley and Murray must be worried sick. I'll never hear the end of it when I get back."

Panda King remained calm and said, "It all starts with one step."

Sly put on a confused face and said, "And that step is…?"

Panda King shook his head and said, "No, when I mean 'It all starts with one step', I mean the 'Journey of 1000 Miles'. If you want to reach home, it will take a long time, but it will be worth the walk."

A puzzled Sly then said, "I don't even know where to begin. I have no transportation. I have no resources. I don't even have my cane.

Panda King reached behind his back, and pulled out a polished cane; Sly's cane. "Do you mean this?" Sly grabbed the cane and was in awe of its gleaming in the sunlight. Panda King then continued, "You would not think I would leave your cane buried in the snow, would you? It is your birthright, after all."

Sly smiled and said, "Okay, but I still need to find my way back to Paris. I don't even know how to contact Bentley."

Panda King then left the room for a couple of seconds, and then returned with a pink laptop with a couple of floral designs on it. "It was the only thing Jing wanted for her birthday. I wanted to make her happy, so I decided in favor of it. However, I will not let you use it until you are recovered after that snow incident.

Sly the replied, "But I need to get back home! Bentley and Murray would want this."

Panda King sighed and said, "Do you even want to go home at all?"

Sly then said, "Uh… yeah!"

Panda King then replied, "Then it would be best if you left at full health. If you left in your condition right now, you would probably not even make it beyond the Kunlun Mountains."

Sly pondered this for a while and finally said, "Alright, I'll stay for a while, but once my skin heals, I'm out of here."

Panda King replied, "This is wise. Now, get some rest. After what has occurred last night, you will need as much as you can obtain." Sly then did what he was told, lying down on a couch.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Sly woke up in the Panda King's home. He was back in his old clothes, now cleaned, and had finally gotten use of Jing's computer to contact Bentley and Murray. The signal started out fuzzy, but eventually smoothed out until a very familiar voice was transmitted. "Sly! Come in, Sly! Do you read me?!"

Sly smirked and said, "Yeah I read you Bentley, loud and… very loud; Just like old times, eh Bentley?"

Bentley's face finally showed up on the screen, with Murray watching from the background, and then he cut to the chase, "Where are you, buddy? We've been looking for you for weeks, and not even a calling card was found."

"It's okay Bentley, I was given shelter." replied Sly.

"By who?" asked Bentley.

Panda King then went in front of the screen, and Murray shoved Bentley out of the way to talk, making him yelp in the process. "Panda King?! RIGHTEOUS! How's your daughter?!"

Panda King then replied, "She is fine. I found Sly half-buried in snow, so I decided to hospitalize him until he was ready to leave." Sly then took the screen again and said, "It's good to see you again, buddy. Anyways, I'd like to… err… request a ride?"

Murray gained a somewhat guilty expression. "Um… err… it's all yours Bentley!"

Bentley wheeled in front of the screen and said, "Uh, you see, funny story Sly. Murray sort of got into a high-speed chase after winning a wrestling match at the Roman Coliseum in Italy, and got the van towed. Eh heh heh…"

Sly face-palmed and said, "Well, I'm not sticking around here until the van is redeemed. Guess I'm going on foot."

Bentley then said, "Okay buddy. Do you still have your Binocucom?" Sly looked at Panda King, who nodded his head, and sipped more tea. Sly then looked back at Bentley, and made a ring with his index finger and thumb. Bentley then said, "Excellent! Now that I know your location and time-zone, I can resynchronize our Binocucoms so we can keep in contact."

Sly smiled and said, "Thanks Bentley, see you when I get home." He then ended the chat, and closed the laptop. The raccoon walked up to the panda and said, "Thanks for all the help, P.K."

Panda King nodded and said, "It is dangerous to go on such a journey alone and on foot. I will accompany you as to make sure you do not stumble upon any inescapable danger."

"The help is appreciated, Panda King." Sly said. Panda King then got up, and threw open a closet door, the inner contents including his firework cannon and rocket clips. Once he donned them, he said, "We must first head north to Russia, the gateway to Europe from Asia. Only then will we be able to make our way to France."

Sly nodded and said, "Agreed, let's get going." Panda King nodded and the two left for Russia, ready to get Sly back home where he belongs."

_**Sly Cooper in: The Journey of 1000 Miles**_


	2. Mother-Land Town Tremble

_Sly's P.O.V. (Intro)_

Sly: After about a week of traveling on foot, we finally reached what some people call, "The Mother Land." Yep, Russia. After about another week, we came across a small town about 27 miles west of Moscow, and to be honest, it didn't look like what I pictured a small Russian town to be. There were guards prowling the streets, everyone was forced indoors, and there were signs that read, "Vote Cultokz for Mayor… or Suffer!" I had to figure out what was going on. Panda King and I set up camp in an abandoned building, and I snuck into one of the locals' homes to ask who this "Cultokz" was. Apparently, he came from dead nowhere when the previous mayor was unexpectedly assassinated. These people were obviously left in the dark on who he really was, so I rung in Bentley to do a little research. Turns out, Cultokz was a Moscowin Baboon that usurps law-lost small towns, which barely know he exists, into electing him as their leader so that he may tax them dry of funds, and move on. Apparently, he is #5 on the list of Russia's Most Wanted. The reason behind his lust for power and money goes back to when he was in high school, a nerd always beaten down just for his wallet to be stolen. Eventually, he joined a fitness center to build his buff. Finally, when the time came, he hired henchmen to do his jobs for him. His price? 10% distributed of what he earned in total from his conquest, and a promise not to have each of their skulls beaten in. Obviously, this guy was a thief himself. The only logical solution? Steal back from him and teach him a lesson.

**Sly Cooper in:**

**Mother-Land Town Tremble**

* * *

_Main Story_

Sly exited the balcony, and hopped on top of one of the roofs of the town. Bentley beeped in and Sly grabbed his Binocucom.

Bentley: Sly, I've done research for the town you're in, and it appears to be named, "Karofakk.

Sly: Okay, but how will that help with the mission?

Bentley: Just thought I'd let you know so you can figure out your bearings.

Sly: Now that that mystery is solved, why'd you really beep me in?

Bentley: Well with every mission start, there's the fact that you need to take some reconnaissance photos so we can develop a full plan.

Sly: Okay, what do you need pics of?

Bentley: I don't know, just something that looks interesting. Maybe... the town hall?

Sly: Well it's a start.

Sly put away his Binocucom, leaped from building to building, and pulled it out again to take a picture of the town hall. It had banners of Cultokz's face looking down at the town. Sly took the picture, and sent it to Bentley. The turtle then said, "That's got to be where Cultokz is hiding out. Those banners give me the creeps, too. Okay, now that we know where our target is hiding, see if you can find anything that may break open those heavily barred doors." Sly then searched the town, and found a large garage. He snuck insiode, and saw multiple red tanks. Sly took a picture of them, and sent it to Bentley. "Hmm, perhaps these babies could make opening city hall a snap. However, 2 questions remain: 1. What are tanks doing in a small town like this? and 2. How are we going to unlock them? Anyways, now that we have that information, creep around the town hall and see if you can make a recording of Cultokz in one of his discussions. I've programmed your Binocucom to take recordings for analysis reasons. Just click the right analogue stick to record, and click it again to stop recording." Sly then made for the town hall, and found a slightly-open window. On the other side were Cultokz and two of his large hyena guards. Cultokz was about the same height of the two guards, in a heavy bullet-proof vest, and an ushanka on top of his head. His eyes were green, his face was white, his fur was black, and his tail was holding a pocket knife. "Quick Sly, record what he's saying!" Sly took out his Binocucom and started recording.

Cultokz: Alright you flea-bitten dirt-bags, no one, and I mean NO ONE enters my office. I'm keeping you two outside my door to make sure that happens. Oh, and if any of the other guards dismiss you from your duty, they AND you 2 will be shaved, and shoved into the boiler to heat this fridged town.

Guards 1 & 2: DAH!

Cultokz entered his office and the two guards took their position. Bentley then spoke, "Boiler, huh? That may come in handy. Obviously, we can't get in his office, even if you do have a disguise. No problem, I think I figured out a plan that may give you a shot at Cultokz.

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Bentley Tech_

Bentley: Okay, now that we have information on this Cultokz guy, it's time to put a plan into action. Sly, even if you do lure the guards away from their posts, that office door is locked tighter than those tanks. Speaking of tanks, apparently there's a triple lock mechanism on each one. They're locked, welded, and firewall-protected. Sly, you'll need to pick-pocket a few keys from the local guards around here to break the first lock. Panda King, you'll then need to use some of your explosives the bust open the second lock. Finally, place my signal device on the digital lock and I'll get code-cracking.

Bentley: Now that we have a plan for the tank, we'll need to learn more about Cultokz's strategy. Sly, I'll need you to tail him and feed me his plans. Shouldn't be too much a problem, you've done this kind of stuff before.

Bentley: Those are our assignments. Let's get going.

* * *

_Main Story_

Sly left the hideout, and pulled out his Binocucom, zooming in on the tank garage.

Bentley: You can easily slip into the garage like last time Sly, but Panda King is a bit bulky for that. First, pick-pocket the 4 keys to the tank, then once that's unlocked, Panda King will be waiting outside for the garage door to open.

Sly: Aww, and I was kind of hoping this would be a challenge.

Sly stowed his Binocuom, and easily pick-pocketed the 4 keys. He then made his way inside the garage, through a hole in the bottom part of the wall, and clicked open the four keyholes to the tank's 1st lock. After that, Sly opened the garage door and let the Panda King in. Panda King placed five unstable firecrackers on the 2nd lock, shouted "GET BACK!", and blasted it into shards. An alarm went off and Bentley said, "Great, looks like we've upset security. Take these guys out before placing me on the 3rd lock's terminal." After about a minute of fighting, the sirens died down and Panda King placed the chip for Bentley to start hacking. After 3 minutes, the 3rd lock shattered. "That code was no match for my intellect. Now that the tank is unlocked, those front doors won't stand a chance."

**Job Complete**

* * *

Sly left the hideout, and made his way to the roof of a building in front of city hall. He pulled out his Binocucom, and focused on the front door.

Bentley: To know more about what Cultokz is up to, we'll need you to keep up with him so that we can figure out how big a threat he is to this town and many others like it; make sure to stay out of sight. Oh, and if any guards see you I'm pretty sure Cultokz will know of your presence.

Sly stashed it away and began following Cultokz, staying out of sight in the process. Cultokz stopped at a fruit stand and began talking to himself.

Cultokz: This town was no match for my army. Sapping their wallets dry will be a snap, but I need more than just chump change. Makes me wish I didn't send that henchman to kill their mayor.

Cultokz began walking again and Sly tailed him until the baboon stopped next to street lamp.

Cultokz: I'm tired of small towns. Once I move onto bigger ones, like Moscow, then maybe I can get the money-train rolling. CHOO-CHOO! Fortunately, I managed to snag a few tanks from my last target. With their array of weapons, all will go according to plan.

Cultokz continued his trail, and finally stopped back outside Town Hall.

Cultokz: Once all the money is mine, I'll use that boiler down below to incinerate this place. Good news for me, since I won't be around. HAHAHAHAHA!

The baboon entered the building and locked it instantly.

Sly then said, "That dirt-bag! He's gonna kill a few-hundred people just for them having no more money to tax." Bentley then responded, "He's not gonna get away with this. If he burns this town, he's going with it; of course that's only if we fail at first."

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Bentley Tech_

Bentley: So now we know Cultokz's scheme to slash and burn, and we can't let that happen. Sly, since you're the only one who can fit in that tank, we need you to drive through town until you reach Town Hall, then blast down the doors with its heavy cannon.

Bentley: Panda King, while the guards are distracted with the destroyed door, you'll need to sneak by them and go to the basement of the building. It is there you will find the boiler room. Your explosives won't do the trick, but they will lure guards to you. Take the guards and toss them into the boiler. That should jam it to the point of destruction.

Bentley: Once that infernal machine is destroyed, Sly will have a crack at that crazed monkey, and finally put an end to his conquest of Russian civilizations.

* * *

_Main Story_

Sly left the hideout, and made his way into the garage. He opened the large door, planted himself into the tank, and started driving. Bentley then gave the tutorial. "Sly, driving that tank is simple: Use the left analogue stick to drive forward, and use the right analogue stick to aim. That tank has 2 weapons, a weaker/fast-fire turret and a stronger/slow-fire cannon. Use the square button to fire and use the circle button to shift weapons." Sly drove forward, coming across many guards along the way. Bentley then said, "Those guards don't look too happy to see you. Fire your guns to make quick work of them. Oh, and don't let them dent up the tank to hard or you'll have better luck opening the city hall's doors with floss." Sly fired the guns at each of the guards, eliminating them in groups until he reached the town hall doors. He fired the cannon until they were blasted wide open. Bentley then said, "Quick Sly, get out of there before you're spotted!" Sly ditched the tank and vanished out of sight. The two guards rushed up to the tank to figure out what was going on, and while they were busy, Panda King crept by them and into the building. "Panda King, the basement should be down that flight of stairs over there." He went down the stairs and after one minute of walking through a tunnel, he came across the red inferno of the boiler. "Now my fiery foe, you shall incur the wrath of your superior!" he shouted. Panda King loaded up some rockets, and launched them at the boiler, leaving nothing but scorch marks. A siren went off and Bentley said, "Get ready Panda King, here they come!"

"Yes, they shall all burn!" shouted the panda. Guards came flooding in. Panda King grabbed a badger guard and launched him into the boiler. He continued with this until 12 guards filled the boiler. Another siren went off, and a red flashing sign said "Overload!" Panda King then shouted, "It is done! You stood no chance!" He then fled the building, and after that, an enormous explosion came from underneath city hall. Cultokz fled the burning building and shouted, "My town. My PRIDE! MY BOILER! ALL LOST!" Sly then came out of hiding and said, "Aw, did we throw a 'monkey wrench' into your plans... Monkey?" Cultokz turned around and said, "You! You are the one I was told to look out for. Apparently my employer wants you dead, Sly Cooper."

Sly replied, "Then who is _he_?!"

Cultokz smiled and said, "None of your business. You'll never meet _him_ anyways, for you are about to experience why NOBODY messes with MY plans!" He then grabbed Sly with his left foot and began climbing Town Hall until they were both on the roof. He let Sly go and said, "Fight me, Raccoon!" He charged at Sly, who immediately dodged, and then the fight commenced. Cultokz charged again, and instantly became tired. Sly had his opportunity and repeatedly wacked the baboon in the jaw. Cultokz came out of his fatigue and began charging again. After the 2nd charge, he began slashing with his tail knife. He charged a 3rd time and became tired again. Sly wacked at his jaw again until Cultokz became angry. "You mangy little mouse, nobody can best Cultokz! I shall prove it! You will die!"

Sly responded, "Keep saying that, primate. Maybe it'll actually happen."

"Shut up, shut UP, SHUT UP!" yelled Cultokz, and he charged 3 times in a row. He slashed with his tail knife again and then stuck it in the ground, creating a fissure that followed Sly and had fire leaking out of it. When that failed, he charged one last time before he tired out again. Sly wacked at his jaw a few more times, and knocked him to hang off of the ledge of Town Hall. "I-I can't… hold on!" shouted Cultokz in fear, "Help me!" Just as Sly was about to lend a hand, he remembered what le Paradox did when Sly helped him out. Sly lowered his cane, appearing to want to help out, but then used it to pry Cultokz's fingers loose, sending him crashing on top of the tank. Sly then said, "I've already 'fallen' for that once before, and I'm not 'falling' for it again." Cultokz went dizzy after he crashed and eventually went into a coma.

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Sly's P.O.V. (Ending)_

Sly: Having fallen, in both ways of the term, Cultokz instantly gave up. He surrendered himself to the authorities and they complied, by putting him away for a very long time. I've recollected every great heist I've pulled with my friends. This can only be the first time the cops came and Carmelita wasn't among them. I missed her and my friends, but I have no choice but to walk since the authorities will put me away the moment they see me, and Murray of course lost rights to the van. Bentley would've sent Carmelita in a police chopper to find us, but with our long distance, it can be tricky pinpointing us. It's strange, because our signal has been becoming a little fuzzy lately. No matter, I'll make it home, and with the Panda King helping me, I think that'll be possible. My only question is, who hired Cultokz to kill me? Are there any more out there who want my head on a silver platter? Well, I'll find out eventually, and until then, we leave Russia to move onto the next country.


	3. Something Twisted, This Way Ssslithersss

_Sly's P.O.V._

Sly: Two weeks of traveling got us out of Russia and through Ukraine, leading us to the gothic Romania. After two more days, we stopped in scenic Transylvania, horror-capital of the planet. However, it wasn't anything like I thought it would be. Nobody was seen anywhere, even inside any of the buildings. Something was up, and Panda King and I had to figure out what.

* * *

_Main Story_

Sly left the small building he and Panda King were hiding out in and scoped the area out. Sly beeped in Bentley and told him what was going on.

Bentley: Interesting, Sly. I've heard Transylvania was spooky, but the only thing haunted about this place is that it's a ghost town.

Sly: I can see that, but apparently there are guards everywhere. Wonder why they never left?

Bentley: Obviously they were hired to scare people off. You have to find out who did such a thing. Try going into Franken-Castle and see if anyone there has anything to do with it.

Sly: Sounds like a plan to me.

He put away his Binocucom to dash for the castle. When he arrived, Bentley beeped in and sly picked up.

Bentley: The drawbridge leading into the castle is up, Sly.

Sly: Thank you, Captain Obvious.

Bentley: So it looks like you'll have to find another way in. Fortunately, there are jagged rocks in the water to help you get across the moat. Maybe if you follow them you can find a few ways a Cooper can break-and-enter a fortress.

Sly: Easy, I must've done this a million times.

Bentley: Actually, according to my calculations, you've only done it like 187 times.

Sly: Killjoy.

Sly stashed it and spired-jumped the rocks. He swung from banner hooks, wall-climbed out-jutting bricks, and snuck on tight ledges to scale the castle. Once Sly had reached the top, Bentley beeped in and said, "Okay Sly, see that window over there? It's locked with a combination of 3 numbers. Fortunately for you, I know many tricks and traps to this castle. Don't ask how, I have my resources. Dial in 9-9-4." Sly put in the combination and the window flung open. Sly jumped into the castle and made his way to a balcony that overlooked what appeared to be a throne room. On the seat was a large, green serpent with yellow eyes with red pupils, a brown and horizontal-striped pattern, and 2 cuffs on his body that gave him robotic arms and legs. Bentley beeped in and said, "That face looks somewhat familiar. Take a picture of him when he's inadvertently looking up at the balcony you're on." Sly waited for the right moment, and when the serpent turned his head to the proper position, Sly snapped a shot of him. Bentley beeped in again and said, "Oh my god, that's not just any serpent, that's Lisp Lester. He's wanted in 6 countries for robbing them of their most valued possessions. It also appears that he got some new toys, i.e. mechanical arms and legs. We'd better be on our toes here. If he's wanted in multiple countries you know he's bad news. Now quick, record what he's saying!" Sly began recording.

Lisp: Driving people out of thisss town hasss given me ample opportunity to forage around for that accursssed ssset of eyesss. The only quessstion isss, where are they? I have sssearched thisss cassstle high and low for them and not even a retina. They can only be hidden here. I cannot fail with no prophet. That blasssted primate, Cultokzss found hisss artifact with eassse before he wasss taken away, and I am sssuperior to him in rank. If I fail thisss misssion, my employer will cut my tail off and roassst it for dinner. That, and my new limb privilegesss will be cut.

Sly stopped recording and Bentley said, "Cultokz? Sly, Lisp must also be working for the same person who has it out for you. And what set of eyes is he talking about? You'll need to take some photos of the inside of that castle. Make your way to the lower levels and see what you can dig up." Sly put his Binocucom away and went down 2 flights of stairs to find the dungeons. He went to the far side of it and came across some wall paintings. Sly captured a pic of it and sent it to his terrapin friend. Bentley then replied, "Interesting painting. Maybe this is where those 'Special Eyes' are kept? However, it appears to need specific objects to act as keys. Anyways, keep searching around for more clues." Sly explored more of the castle and found a computer room. He picced it and sent it to Bentley. "This master computer could come in handy for lowering some of the defenses, or even the drawbridge. See if you can find anything outside of the castle." Sly swung and jumped his way outside and came across a cemetery. Sly took a snapshot and forwarded it to Bentley. "Yes Sly it's a cemetery. Real spooky, now let's get back to… wait, what are those 3 crypts? They kind of look out of place. Take a picture of each of them and send them to me." Sly did as he was told and Bentley replied, "Observing the wall paintings in the dungeons, as well as the markings on these crypts, there's a match! Maybe these stone buildings are really a façade to hide the 3 objects needed to access the eyes? I think a plan has been discovered within my intellect. Head back to base and I'll reveal it to you two."

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Sly's P.O.V._

Sly: When I got back to the base, Bentley told me everything about who Lisp was. Originally, he came from a proud family of noblemen who believed that anything in life could be bought with money. Lisp however was the black sheep of the flock, knowing that not everything has a price. He was then outcasted from the family and began life on his own… down in the dumps of New York. He was eventually adopted into a band of thieves who taught him not everything in life can be bought, but that didn't mean it all couldn't be stolen. Lisp eventually rose to top command of the gang and instantly transformed them from rampant and force-stealing, into quiet and sneak-thieving. He eventually made him and his gang a 'Thief-for-Hire' business. Obviously he wasn't stealing for himself, but money is money to him, and as long as his rep grew, so did his income.

**Sly Cooper in:**

**Something Twisted, This Way Ssslithersss**

* * *

_Bentley Tech_

Bentley: After Sly gave me those photos, I was able to come up with a plan to keep Lisp from achieving his goal. First off Sly, we'll need you to have easy-access to the castle's interior. Take me to the computer room so I can do some 1337 hacking, then that'll lower the drawbridge and automated security. This will bring in more guards into the building, but I'm sure we can put together a disguise for you. Once the guards are all around the castle, pick-pocket them for any guard-wear so you can easily slip by them without any suspicions.

Bentley: Panda King, your job is at the cemetery. Blast open those crypts with your fireworks and find those objects that will open up the passage to the eyes. According to the paintings, the three objects are an arrowhead, a sickle, and a ruby. Once those are obtained, head back to the base and we can discuss the final part of our plan.

* * *

_Main Story_

Sly left the hideout, crossed the moat, and entered the castle again. He made his way to the computer room and slapped Bentley's hacking device on the main hard drive. Bentley began hacking soon afterward. After a few minutes an intercom voice said, "Malfunction: Security shutting down." Bentley beeped in and told Sly that his job was done, as well as the drawbridge being down. Sly exited the room and sure enough Lisp had multiple guards patrolling the castle. Bentley then said, "Okay Sly, look around for shining pockets. The pieces to a full guard uniform should be scattered around." Sly hung up and began searching. The Komodo Dragon guards wore a soldier helmet, chest plate, and iron-plated boots. Sly pick-pocketed one of them and obtained a chest plate about his size. He searched around and found another shiny pocket. He picked it and gained the boots, again his size. He picked one last pocket, after searching for 5 minutes, and got the helmet. Sly left the castle and Bentley beeped in saying, "Smooth work, Sly. Now that you have the full uniform you can easily make it back to that dungeon."

**Job Complete**

* * *

Panda King left the hideout and made for the cemetery's crypts. Panda King beeped into Bentley.

Panda King: I am at the mausoleums. Would you please repeat my assignment?

Bentley: Simple P.K., all you have to do is blast open one of the crypts and look for one of the three artifacts in each. However, don't blast all of them open or you may attract unwanted attention.

Panda King hung up, loaded rockets into his cannon, and fired at the first crypt. He entered, and inside were automated spear traps in the floors. He crept his way around them and stumbled upon an old painting. Bentley beeped in and said, "Wait a minute, this is one of those combination paintings. Behind it is a vault which obviously contains one of the artifacts. To get the combination you have to search the painting for hidden numbers. Once found, dial them in and the safe should unlock." Panda King stored his Binocucom and began searching. After about half of a minute, he found the three numbers. He flipped the painting aside to reveal a vault. He dialed in the combination, 5-3-4, and inside was a black arrowhead with 2 barbs on each side. Panda King exited the first crypt and entered the second after blasting it. Swinging blades were the obstacle here. Once he charged through it with ease, he found another painting. He searched it, this one being trickier, and after one minute passed he dialed in the combination, 4-1-3. The vault opened and he grabbed the dull sickle that lay inside. Panda King left that crypt and entered the third for one last puzzle. Spinning blades were everywhere but Panda King just brushed it off as nothing. He made it to the final painting and, after less than fifteen seconds, solved the final vault, 7-8-1, and grabbed the chipped ruby that was inside. Bentley beeped in. "Nice job! I knew you were smart, but I had no idea you were so good with these puzzles."

Panda King then replied, "It was basic observation and logic. Those pieces of 'art' were simplicity compared to me."

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Bentley Tech_

Bentley: This is it, guys! Now that the castle is vulnerable, and the objects are in hand, we can put a stop to Lisp's plans. I've been listening in on the guards' conversations, and the only ones who won't care whether or not Sly is one of them are the two guarding the front door entrance. Panda King, this is more of a job for you. Simply take care of the two guards and Sly will go in disguised and convincing that you are an intruder. We need you there in case some complications are come across. Once you two have made it into the dungeons, place the artifacts in their respective 'keyholes'. When we swipe those eyes we'll be out of here. I've found a weak spot behind one of the cells. Former prisoners used it to escape captivity when night fell. Panda King, blast open that wall and we'll be home free, Lisp will have to call off the search, and everyone can return to their homes. Now, let's move!

* * *

_Main Story_

Sly and Panda King left the hideout and made it to the edge of the drawbridge, seeing two aggressive-looking guards blocking the entrance. Panda King loaded his fireworks and launched them at the guards, knocking them out. "Okay Sly, get on your disguise and bind Panda King's wrists. We need to make this look convincing." said Bentley. Sly immediately threw on his disguise, tied Panda King's wrists loosely, and began walking him like a dog through the castle. The first guard they came across stopped them and said, "Hey, why're you letting that overgrown chipmunk inside!"

Panda King growled and Sly said, "I, uh… just caught him lurking around. Apparently he didn't take the warning about Lisp wanting everyone out of town. Now he's gonna pay the price with a year or two in the dungeons below."

The guard examined them and said, "Dunno if the boss is even gonna have to search that much longer, but do what you have to do." He then turned to the guards and said, "ADEASE MEN!" Sly and Panda king simply walked through while Sly was saluted for something he didn't even do. When they made it to the dungeon, Sly undisguised himself and untied Panda King, who proceeded to pull out the 3 objects. The two saw the painting as well as 3 holes that each of the artifacts could fit into. They placed the objects into their respective keyholes and the walls they were in crumbled and caved in, revealing an alter with a set of eyes placed on top. Both Sly and Panda King however were not in awe, but rather fear, for the very set of eyes had belonged to a certain age-old enemy of the Coopers. "It cannot be!" said Panda King.

"Bentley, are you getting this!?" asked Sly.

Bentley replied, "I am! How are Clockwerk's eyes in perfect condition? I knew the rusted and melted parts were taken away, but I would at least have expected them to stay decomposed. How is it that they're still intact?!"

Sly then responded, "Either way, we can't let Lisp get a hold of them."

Bentley then stated, "Lisp also mentioned something about Cultokz finding a part. Could it be that Clockwerk is somehow reviving himself and is using professional thieves to do so?!"

Sly replied, "I don't wanna find out, Bentley. I'm taking these eyes." Sly grabbed the eyes and he and Panda King made it to the cell with the weak spot. Panda King blew it open with some fire crackers and a tunnel was revealed. After venturing through it, they came across a cavern with four waterfalls, a platform suspended over a pool of water by four chains, and an exit on the other side. When they made it half-across, they heard a 'Lispy' voice say, "Well well well, look what I have come acrosss." From the other opening came Lisp on his robotic legs, and his robot arms folded. He then continued, "Thank you for doing me the pleasssure of retrieving those ancient eyesss for me. Now if you would be ssso kind asss to hand them over to me, now…"

"Forget it, bug breath, I know all about the scheme of reviving Clockwerk. We're not going to let that happen." exclaimed Sly.

Lisp chuckled a bit and said, "I don't believe you have a choicsse." He eheld out his right arm and swiftly extended it to swipe the mechanical eyes. A Komodo guard came from behind Lisp, and the snake said, "Take thessse to the bosss. My job isss finished." The guard then ran off with the eyes. "For shame Cooper, letting me get away with sssuch a cheap trick like that. My employer made sure that I would get the job done, and implanted thessse cssyborg limbsss into my ssspine ssso I would have more mobility and waysss of thieving. Now the only asssignment I have left isss to kill you!" The passageways to exit the cavern then closed with iron bars.

Panda King stepped in and said, "Then you will have to fight me, first!"

Lisp laughed and said, "You're more of a meal than sssomeone that'd have a hit put on him, Chubby."

Panda King growled and exclaimed, "Never, EVER, call me 'Chubby', you spineless slime!"

Lisp replied, "Fine, we shall sssee whossse nickname is more fitting, won't we? Come at me, Fatssso!"

And so the fight commenced; Bentley did a quick beep in and said, "Panda King, the moisture levels in here are too high for you to ignite your palms and rockets. Looks like you're going to fight without any fire. Fortunately, it's only a matter of time before Lisp's limbs temporarily rust. When that happens, beat him into the waterfalls around you!"

Lisp swiped with his tail, Panda King dodging narrowly. Lisp even tried to take a few bites at him, but the panda wouldn't take that either. Eventually, Lisp's parts began to rust up a bit. "ACK, I can't move!" he said. Panda King then hoisted him into the air and threw him into one of the waterfalls, forcing him into the water pool below. Lisp's parts began sparking and spitting smoke until he gained mobility again. "Letsssee if you can try that again, Lard-Boy!" Lisp slashed with his tail a few more times and attempted to chomp Panda King a little more. His parts then rusted again and Panda King repeated throwing him into the water. Lisp's parts began malfunctioning again but he continued to battle. This time, Lisp tried rolling across the platform to knock Panda King off. Panda King jumped over him and pulled him into the air. He tossed Lisp back into the water and the parts began to stutter and spark once more. He got out of the water and began his usual routine one last time before he was hoisted again and tossed into the water for the last time. The parts sparked once more until Lisp was completely immobile. "What'sss thisss?! I cannot move, I can't even ssslither!"

Panda King walked over to Lisp and said, "'The ssserpent hasss ssslithered hisss lassst ssslither!'"

Bentley beeped in and said, "Way to go Big Guy, but we have to chase down the guard that made off with the Clockwerk Eyes! Get moving you two!" Sly and Panda King made their way to outside the castle, but it was too late. A blimp had taken off and headed east, undoubtedly with the Clockwerk Eyes aboard. Bentley than shouted, "Quick Sly, get a shot of that airship!" Sly swiftly did so and sent the picture.

Panda King looked down, sighed, and said, "We have failed."

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Sly's P.O.V._

Sly: We stopped Lisp, but we didn't stop his plan. The Clockwerk Eyes slipped from our grasp, hitching a ride on a blimp in the process. We made for the base, in case of any guards coming for revenge, to plot what direction to take next. Bentley kept on ranting on about the airship interesting him. For some reason he felt that the blimp had about an equal amount of thought put into it as he would've put into one. Why this was, he had no idea, but he declared that he would get to the bottom of this. Authorities showed up, still no Carmelita among them, and took that cyborg snake into custody for 30 months behind bars. Bentley said that the tracking signal was still just as fuzzy as it was when we left China. No matter, I was sure we would be able to hitch a ride with Carmelita as soon as we made it to the next country. Who knows, maybe the signal will improve?


	4. And BOOM! Goes the Dynamite

_Sly's P.O.V._

Sly: Panda King and I left Romania and made it through Hungary. During the entire trip, I couldn't stop trying to figure out how Clockwerk's parts became like new again. I checked to see if Bentley had figured out how, but his database kept drawing a blank. He did tell me that there was however a robbery at the Louvre museum. The only things taken were the small remaining pieces of Clockwerk's Hate Chip. Could it really have been reassembled? Could that be what reformed his parts? One thing was for sure; Clockwerk wasn't kicking quite yet, but rather was being rebuilt. The final question is, by whom? Who would want to remake that robot nightmare?

Sly: Eventually, Panda King and I stopped in picturesque Slupsk, Poland; funny thing was it wasn't picturesque at all. Construction signs and eviction notices were tagged on every wall and door in the area. Digging vehicles and wrecking balls were scattered around the town. I had Bentley do a little bit of hacking and he dug up information on the foreman, an oversized mole named Java. Java was nothing but a small Peruvian mole when he learned he had a knack for destruction. Every class in elementary school was the same, something got broken and the usual culprit was always behind it. He eventually went into therapy where he learned to control is habits for breaking things. Little did his therapist know that he would use the 'controlled destruction' as a means of committing various crimes across the globe. He made it big, but was eventually caught. Recently he was busted out of the Minnesota State Prison for unknown reasons. Undoubtedly, this psychotic rodent was working for the same person that hired Cultokz and Lisp, and if that was the case, I'd need to stay out of his sight.

**Sly Cooper in:**

**And BOOM! Goes the Dynamite**

* * *

_Main Story_

Sly exited the hideout and pulled out his Binocucom.

Bentley: Wow Sly, this is not how a Polish city should look. Java has this place locked down tight. If we get some information from around here, maybe we can find out what Clockwerk part(s) he's after.

Sly: Let me guess, recon time?

Bentley: That is correct.

Sly: By the way, did you finally get us tracked yet?

Bentley: Sadly, no. I just don't get it; you should at least have one coordinate by now.

Sly: Well, now that you know where I am, think you could send Carmelita here?

Bentley: Sorry Sly, but if we send her over, it could complicate the mission. She'll undoubtedly be spotted.

Sly: Makes sense.

Bentley: Okay then, that giant drill over there looks highly suspicious. It's not dulling out whatsoever. Take a close-up picture of it and maybe I can examine the metal used in it.

Sly put away his Binocucom and made his way near the drill. It was about as tall as a house, and had a 10 foot diameter. It also had 6 individual spikes scattered around it. Sly took a picture and sent it to Bentley. Bentley responded, "Uh… Sly, do those spikes look familiar; the way they're curved? I think those might be Clockwerk's talons! That must be what Java's part is in all of this. However, that drill is spinning way too fast for us to just snatch them. See if there's anything around here that could be powering it." Sly stashed it away and made his way to the supposed center of town. In place of where a town statue would be was a large machine instead. Sly snapshotted it and sent it to Bentley. "Sly? This has got to be the engine for that giant drill, as well as many of the other machines around here. Wait, hold on… JUST AS I THOUGHT!"

"What?" asked Sly.

Bentley replied, "You see those multiple chambers on the machine? Those are undoubtedly the Clockwerk Lungs, Stomach, and Heart! Java has much more parts than I thought he would've. We can't have a crack at that machine quite yet, though. Way too much attention would be drawn."

Sly put it away and headed for a building that said, "Teh Bar" on the front. Sly took a picture and sent it. "This must be where all of the guards go to when on their break. From the looks of it there's an arm-wrestling competition taking place soon. Okay, now that you have some information on this place, go and find Java. He may have some information for us that he'll unknowingly spill." Sly went to go look for Java and, after about 20 minutes, found him exiting a bar. He was about twice as tall and fat as Murray, had red fur, brown eyes, long claws, a miner hat, and a pair of blue jeans. Bentley then said, "Quick Sly, follow him and see what he's up to."

Sly followed Java from above, the mole not realizing he was being pursued. Java then stopped at the main generator, chuckled, and said to himself, "Beautiful; All of that energy being created by such simple parts. This town was simple to take from its people." Java continued to move along, and stopped next to his drill. He then spoke again, "Amazing what power can be dealt with those small blades; makes digging much easier to do. Of course, along with my generator, the only thing powerful enough to destroy it is my high-grade Molotov Cocktails I keep in the basement of the local inn. Once those parts are collected, then I set off the boom. HAHAHAHAHA!" Sly tailed Java a little more until the mole got a phone call. Bentley then said, "Sly, record that conversation. I want to get every detail of it, as it may come in handy." Sly pressed record right when Java began talking.

Java: Yah?

? (in a morphed voice): Did you find them yet?

Java: No no, it will take more time to find such beauties as those.

?: Well time is of the essence. If those wings are found by someone else…

Java: Relax, relax, everyone is driven out of the area. Also, my sonar indicates the Clockwerk wings are below where my big drill is drilling. Once found, we send to you, and I get big time pay.

?: These eyes and tail feathers are becoming rather annoying to look at without the rest of the major parts! I want those wings, talons, and internal organs delivered to me by tonight or you're being strapped to the dynamite that will make this town go, as you like to say all the time, 'Boom!'"

Java: Not a problem boss, not a problem.

Java hung up the phone and Sly stopped recording. Bentley then said, "The wings, too? How are you two going to carry all of those parts?!"

Sly then replied, "We'll figure that out later. We can't let that oversized rat find those wings, otherwise we won't have many more parts to find before Clockwerk's frame is remade."

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Bentley Tech_

Bentley: 10 Clockwerk parts, guys, and if Java finds those wings, he'll have 12 to deliver to his unknown employer. While I'm decoding what the voice anonymizer was hiding, we'll need to make Java's operation go 'Boom!' Java said that the local inn is where he's keeping his high-grade dynamite. Sly, we'll need you to pick-pocket for a key to unlock the basement hatch. Then you can just walk out of there and place the explosives. Unfortunately, if we place them in the wide open, someone will get suspicious. We need to disguise the bombs with a good coating of paint.

Bentley: From what I hear, they sell paint at the bar for unknown reasons. Luckily they're holding an arm-wrestling contest. Panda King since you're strong enough we'll need you to enter, but they only accept construction workers as participants. We'll need Sly to pickpocket for a full uniform for you to wear. Once you have both objects, head back to the base for the continuation of the plan.

* * *

_Main Story_

Sly left the hideout and pulled out his Binocucom.

Bentley: Okay Sly, if you want this plan to go through, you'll need to pickpocket 4 items, a worker's hat, blue overalls, a white t-shirt, and the inn's basement key.

Sly: Those clothes seem a bit large for me to wear, don't you think Bentley?

Bentley: Sly, we've been over this a million times; Panda King is the one wearing the outfit. Your job is to get the explosives.

Sly: Guess I didn't get the message enough.

Bentley: Just do your job. If Java gets those wings then I'm blaming the failed mission on you.

Sly put away his Binocucom and started pick-pocketing the gorilla guards. He first obtained the t-shirt, then the overalls, then the hat, and finally the key, all done within a half-hour. "Great Sly, now use that key on the inn's hatch door. If Java wasn't lying to himself, then it should be chock-full of dynamite." Sly made his way towards the inn. When he reached it, he inserted the key and opened the hatch. "Jackpot! With all of these explosives, those machines won't stand a chance!

**Job Complete**

* * *

Panda King left the base and, right before he entered the bar, threw on the disguise. When he was inside, he saw many gorilla guards arm-wrestling. The bar tender looked at him then turned his attention back to the gorillas and said, "HEY BOYS, we got fresh meat!"

They all looked at the panda and the biggest one confronted him. "So you new here?!"

Panda King nodded.

The big gorilla then said, "Time for initiation: you arm-wrestle me. Undoubtedly you lose, but as your arm heals later-on you'll realize where you place is… at the bottom."

Panda King cocked his eyebrow and said, "Really now? What makes you think I will lose?"

The big guy then said, "You honestly think you can beat me? I run this entire bar!"

Panda King responded, "Then to save you the humiliation by overthrowing your ownership, I will cut you a deal. If I win, I get that supply of paint over there."

The gorilla said, "All you want is paint?! You're on, sissy!" He then laid his arm on the table, elbow-down. Panda King did the same and the two locked hands. A timer went off and the two began to try and push each other's arm down. 5 minutes had passed and beads of sweat were crawling down both of their faces. "Feeling tired yet!?" taunted the gorilla.

"Not at all." replied Panda King. 2 more minutes had gone by and when it appeared to be a perfect stalemate, Panda King pushed with all his might and knocked the back of the gorilla's hand to the table-top. The crowd gasped while Panda King dusted off his hands. "I'll be taking the colors orange, yellow, and silver please." said the Panda King with pride. The bar-tender did not hesitate and just slid the paint cans down the table to the panda. He left the bar while the guards were all looking down at their defeated comrade.

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Bentley Tech_

We've collected all of the necessary components to take down Java's operations. Sly, you'll need to tag along with Panda King as he lays the explosives so that you may paint them immediately afterwards. Once the bombs are set, Panda King will light them in a chain reaction leading all the way from the generator to the drill. Once both machines are offline, you two go in and carry each of the parts back to the base. The sooner this is accomplished, the sooner we can look for those Clockwerk wings ourselves, and prevent the resurrection of a monster in the process.

* * *

_Main Story_

Sly and Panda King both left the base carrying the paint and dynamite respectively. They had reached the generator and Panda King placed 4 bombs, Sly painting them immediately afterwards. Once they had completed that, they made for the drill and did the same with each of its support beams.

They both went back to the base to drop off their items and Sly left once more, but with wire. He pulled out his Binocucom and focused in on the generator.

Bentley: We have the bombs rigged Sly, but if we want this to work we need to make sure they all go off at the same time. Hook up the explosives with Panda King's fuse wire. If we connect it all the way back to Panda King's switch box, then all of them will go off simultaneously. The mess will be too large and the confusion will provide enough cover to collect the parts.

Sly: Easy enough.

Sly stashed it and began trailing the wire from the base, to the generator, and finally to the drill. When he made it back, Panda King pushed the box and an immense series of explosions were heard. Bentley then said, "Quick, before you two are seen you need to collect the parts!" Sly and Panda King made their way to the rubble to find a large pit filled with the remains of the generator. They searched for 5 minutes and for some reason the lungs, heart, and stomach were not in the pile. They then heard a loud chuckle coming from outside of the pit. They looked up and saw Java, arms folded and a twisted grin slapped onto his face. "Looking for something?!"

Sly replied, "Where are they, Java?"

"What ever could you mean!?" responded the mole.

Sly said, "Where are the Clockwerk parts?"

Java smiled and said, "Oh those… yeah I am in no more use of those hunks of junk. You see, I already found what I was looking for. So I deliver them to the boss who surprisingly arrived right when they were founded." Java began laughing even more as Sly saw the same blimp from Romania take off. Inside the station of it he saw a shadow looking down at him. It blinked then left as the airship flew higher and faster. Java laughed even more then said, "And now, the boss wants you disposed of for good." From behind Java came a robot suit similar to what Bentley used to fight the Black Knight back in Medieval England, but with a drill for a right hand, chainsaw for a left hand, and a cannon on the back of it. Java jumped into the suit and shouted, "Time to Boom you up!" Java jumped into the pit and the fight commenced. Java tried several times to slash with his chainsaw, missing both Sly and Panda King. "STAND STILL!" shouted the mole who eventually launched his drill as a rocket, homing in on Sly until it lost velocity and fell to the ground. Panda King launched a few fireworks into the hole where the drill was, causing Java's suit to shake. While Java tried to repair the controls, Sly whacked at his face until the robot came online again. "No more hitting, Runts!" Java said, growing a new drill in place of the old one. Java slashed again with his chainsaw a few times then launched a few land mines from his cannon onto the ground before he fired another drill rocket. Sly avoided both of the hazards until the rocket went dormant again. Panda King fired more rockets into the drill hole and caused the suit to become immobile again. Sly whacked at Java's face more until the robot was revived. Java slashed with his saw and then launched even more mines, some of them being unstable. Java launched one more drill rocket, chasing Sly while he avoided the mines, early-exploding ones included, until it crashed into the ground again. Panda King fired a few more rockets into Java's suit, and Sly did a few more whacks, causing Java to go dizzy and have his suit fall forward, the last thing being heard from him was the word, "Boom."

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Sly's P.O.V._

Sly: That explosion-crazy, technopathic Java was taken care of. A lot of construction will have to be put into Slupsk, but we didn't know the first thing about it. So we just brushed off and left. We would've stayed so Carmelita could pick us up, but if authorities found out of me being there, they would take me and there'd be nothing she could do, due to international authority laws. So instead of letting them find us, we let the find Java, who was eventualy penalized for mass destruction, and locked in a cozy cell in solitary confinement where the faint echoes of the word 'Boom' could be heard.

Sly: We had lost almost all of the Clockwerk parts so far. The only two left were the Brain and Beak. Who was this person trying to reform Clockwerk? And how does _he_ know I exist? Coopers aren't really known for revealing their thieving ways to the public, so it has to have been someone we've met. Obviously it couldn't be Dr. M, LeFwee or Arpeggio, since all three of them are deceased, and le Paradox, from what I've heard from Bentley and Murray, is held in complete captivity. Could it be Raleigh? Tsao? Either way whoever it is, is bad news to the Cooper Gang.


	5. Going 4

**Author: The following chapters contain a few references to either games or tv shows.**

* * *

_Sly's P.O.V._

Sly: We were nearing home. France was only a couple of countries way. Our current position was Germany. The hills were alive and the sun was shining bright. However, all of it was literally drowned out when we reached the city of Munich. Large brick walls were bordering the town, and for good reason because when we climbed over it we discovered the streets were flooded with at least 5 feet of brownish-green water. We made for shelter high above the it all so we could try and figure out this situation. We contacted Bentley who told us that all of Munich had recently been barricaded and flooded for unknown reasons. He did some research on the previous residents in the city and only one could've pulled it off. Duke Hashton Taggart IV, an upstart little cretin always picked on for his name and size, but the insults were kind of redundant as he was in fact a goldfish. Dubbing himself by the alias of "#4", he lead a crime syndicate across all of Germany, flooding small villages and towns to swim in and out of homes for valuables. Word has it that Munich was currently housing a valuable relic worth millions. My money is on the fact that it's one of the Clockwerk parts. If we want to find it before he does, we'll need a little help. Thankfully, Bentley was already ahead of the game. He said that he has a surprise for us that will make the mission a whole lot easier. Until then, Panda King and I have to do the usual, find information and hit #4 where he lives.

**Sly Cooper in:**

**Going #4**

* * *

_Main Story_

Sly left the tall building he and Panda King were hiding out in. When he climbed to the top of it, he pulled out his Binocucom and surveyed the area.

Bentley: Wow Sly, I haven't seen a place this flooded since we took on Dr. M at the Kaine Island.

Sly: It is kind of depressing seeing a good city go to waste at the flippers of a goldfish.

Bentley: Yeah but if we're going to have a crack at that Clockwerk part, I'm going to need some reconnaissance photos. Try looking around and see if there's anything interesting. In the meantime, your 'special surprise' is almost ready. Return to your base when you're done and you should be able to see it.

Sly: Sweet!

Sly put away his Binocucom and started hopping on the floating debris and, in about 10 minutes, found a bunch of broken pipes spewing water from the sewers onto the streets. Sly took a picture and sent it to Bentley. "Eeyuck, all that flooding is coming from the sewer? All of that toilet refuse, sweat and body water? It really makes my shell crawl." Sly hopped a few more city blocks and saw a large clear dome filled with clean water and a singular building inside. Sly took a picture and forwarded it. "That has to be where #4 is hiding out. It's kind of obvious since that's the only clean water in town." Sly hopped a little more and found an upward and open sewage pipe. He snapshotted it and sent it to Bentley. "That may provide a means of entrance. It's probably just a little swimming is all." Sly then replied, "Uh Bentley, neither Panda King and I can swim."

"You won't have to Sly, we've got you covered. Now head back to the base, your 'package deal' has arrived."

"What'd you send us?" asked Sly.

Murray took the mic and said, "You're gonna love it, Sly, so hurry up." Sly immediately headed back to the base, opened the door, and a very familiar voice said, "Hello, buddy."

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Sly's P.O.V._

Sly: I headed back to HQ and I couldn't have been happier to what I saw. Inside, right next to Panda King, were Bentley, Murray, and even Dimitri, all geared up and ready to go. Bentley filled me in on the details. Apparently the 3 had gotten jobs to pay off the van's impounding. It wasn't easy for them, especially Murray whose only burger flipping experience involved walking on the ingredients to stack them, but eventually they raised enough cash to pay off the debt. I was happy to see them and all, but Carmelita wasn't among them. Bentley told me that she's been too busy with recent crimes in Paris and that if she wanted to stay on the police force, she had to keep up her work. I understood all of the logic, but the gang just didn't feel complete without her. I know I'll be seeing her soon, and after this Clockwerk business is done with, I can finally return home and live my life in the normal once again.

* * *

_Bentley Tech_

Bentley: Glad to see you again, buddy. It's been way too long. Thanks to you staying put for a bit, as well as our contributions to bringing back the van, the gang is near complete once more. The only 3 missing are Guru, Carmelita, and that no good, 2-faced, lying, deceiving, con artist, Penelope. However, we can get along fine without them. Anyways, here're our assignments. Dimitri, it all starts and ends with you for this phase. We'll need you to enter that sewage pipe that Sly took a picture of and take recon photos of the underground. It may come in handy to know what we're dealing with underneath us. Well this may not have been more thought out, but we're still missing a few pieces, and only our marine iguana can help us out.

* * *

_Main Story_

Dimitri left the hideout and made his way to the sewage pipe. Bentley beeped in and said, "There's your access point, Dimitri. You should easily swim through that disgusting sewage with ease."

Dimitri replied, "No way, Jose! That water's funk will cover up my funk, dig?!"

Bentley responded, "You have no choice. If we want to figure out a plan to flush out #4, we're going to need you to get into that funky water and take a few pictures. Think of it as art."

Dimitri replied, "ARITE! I do it for the art. Dimitri's gonna bring back a masterpiece, bro!" He then put away his Binocucom, put on his scuba mask, and cannon-balled into the sewage. When he opened his eyes, all that was around him was pipe walls. He swam through until he found an opening. When he rose to the surface he found a machine that looked like it was redirecting water. He took a picture of it and sent it to Bentley. "This must be a flow-redirector for the sewage of Munich. Looks to me that it can't be the only one; otherwise the water level would be approximately 1 2/3 feet at the moment. There must be two more. Continue on the pipe route to see if you can find any more." Dimitri plunged back into the stream and continued until he found another machine. He snapshotted it and went back in the water. He found one more and took a picture of it. Bentley then responded, "That's three separate generators alright. It also looks to me that each of those rooms has an access point above ground. That may just come in handy to do a little sabotage. Get back to the hideout so I can give out the whole plan."

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Bentley Tech_

Bentley: Thanks to Dimitri, we now have full details of how #4's operation is being carried out. Time to get to work.

Dimitri: And time for me to take a shower. Peace Out!

Bentley: Anyways… I've run a full examination of the city and found the entrances to each of the sewage redirection control rooms. Unfortunately however, they're locked down via firewall. That just means I have to do a little hacking is all. Once each door is open, we'll move onto phase 2. Sly, I've did some research and this city used to dump barrels of ice-cold water into the sewers for filtering purposes. Don't ask me why, I don't know all of Germany's culture. Anyways, the barrels are kept inside of a freezer to keep the water from growing bacteria inside. You'll need to dump the entire load into the beginning of the sewage stream.

Bentley: Once they're flowing, we'll send Murray and Panda King into each control room. Each of the machines is protected by an electromagnetic force-field that will instantly stun anyone who touches it. Murray will have to grab a barrel from the stream, when one floats by, and toss it at each of their pylons. That should nullify the electricity long enough for Panda King to slip a high-grade firework into the circuitry of each machine and blow them to kingdom-come. Once those redirectors are finished, come back to the hideout for your final assignments.

* * *

_Main Story_

Sly left the hideout and made for the sewage plant of Munich. When inside he looked around until he found a large freezer. "Okay Bentley, I'm in; now what?"

Bentley replied, "Inside that freezer are the barrels I mentioned. There should be a shoot that leads to the sewage stream. Just hook up the track and let-er-rip!" Sly found the main track and reconnected it to the barrel supply. He then pulled the lever and one-by-one the barrels tumbled onto the track and into the stream. Sly then left the freezer and an alarm went off. "Great, just my luck." he said. The intercom then shouted in an angry voice, similar to that of a drill sergeant, "Attention, my flooding committee, there appears to be an unwanted guest in the sewage plant. If he does anything to thwart my operation, I will strap each of you to one of those freezing barrels and send you down the sewage stream to be filtered!" Immediately afterwards, many fish, about the size of Sly and wearing scuba helmets and tanks filled with water, came in to fight. After 7 minutes of fighting, Sly emerged victorious. His victory was short-lived however when #4's voice was heard on the intercom saying, "You. Are. All. USELESS! Fortunately for you however, I found what I was lookin for. Those razor-sharp jaw'ls were hiding in the museum, Ancient Egypt exhibit to be more precise. So until my boss arrives for the pickup, I want you all to remain on high-alert. I want my dome to remain spit-shined and clean for when that dang blimp arrives! Do you understand me?!"

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Bentley Tech_

Bentley: Slight change in plans, guys. Apparently #4's found the Clockwerk jaws and is expecting his employer to pick it up. However, he wants his dome to be completely clean. Murray, your part remains the same, but Panda King, I'll need you to use just a basic bottle rocket. I've programmed a little information in these small computer chips. If I attach them to the ends of those rockets, then I should be able to redirect the flow of sewage from onto the city and into that goldfish's dome.

* * *

_Main Story_

Murray and Panda King made their way from the hideout to the first access point. Bentley hacked the terminal and the two made it inside. As expected, there were still barrels flowing in the stream. "Stand back, Panda King, watch a true muscle master at work!" declared Murray. He hoisted a barrel full of ice into the air and tossed it at the first pylon. He then did the same with the other. The security being down, Panda King lit the small bottle rocket into the machine and Bentley rigged the water flow. Bentley then said, "Excellent, at the press of a button that disgusting sewage will be redirected into #4's utopia dome." The two left the control room and the cycle repeated 2 more times. When they left the final room, Bentley beeped in and said, "Eureka, all 3 machines are rigged! Now with one press of a button…" Bentley pressed the button, activating the water redirection.

Meanwhile, at #4's dome, instead of clean water flowing inside, sewage began to spill into it. #4 then said, "Huh, what's this… sewer water!? ACK, CAN'T BREATHE! Get me my suit! GET ME MY SUIT!"

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Bentley Tech_

Bentley: Without a clean dome, #4 will have no choice but to deliver the Clockwerk jaws in person, so we can't let him get away with that. It appears he's donned a body compromised of mechanical limbs in a diver's suit and an upside-down fish bowl for him to control it from, as well as to breathe. That'll easily reveal him to us. The plan is simple, Sly. All you have to do is tail him until he comes to a halt, and pick-pocket him until you get the jaws. Once obtained, we move on to phase two, draining the city.

Bentley: Dimitri, we'll need you to do a little swimming again, and Murray, we'll need you to drive. You two will have to hook up the plugs from the city walls to the van. Thanks to a little bit of spare money we made, I was able to add a boat function. Once the plugs are uncorked via towing, the city will drain and we can leave #4 to flounder around.

* * *

_Main Story_

Sly left the hideout and made for the roof of a building near #4's dome. He pulled out his Binocucom afterwards.

Bentley: There's #4 right now!

Sly: Eww, I've seen better looking fish as prizes in a carnival game.

Bentley: I agree, but he's vicious nonetheless. Keep close to him and out of sight so you can seize the jaws from him, meanwhile Murray and Dimitri will work on draining the town.

Sly put away his Binocucom and began to follow the fishy fiend. The goldfish had a black bushy unibrow and a big lower jaw with 2 jagged teeth sticking out. After about 20 minutes of walking, #4 eventually came to a stop and overlooked his dome. Sly landed behind him and started pick-pocketing. While Sly was at work, #4 began talking. "My precious dome, violated. It could only have been the Cooper Gang that did this. Why, when I get my fins on them, they'll wish they had been the ones tied to barrels and filtered." Sly had finally picked the jaws out of #4's back pocket, but the fish immediately felt the weight shift in his body. He turned around to see the raccoon holding the jaws. "Huh? YOU! Give me them jaw'ls back!"

Sly replied, "Sorry pal, finders-keepers."

"Then Imabout to make you a loser-weeper!" exclaimed the goldfish, and then he began to chase after Sly. While running he beeped into Murray and said, "Hey uh Murray, when do you think the wall will be unhinged?"

Murray responded, "Working on it, pal!" Dimitri had finished hooking the 3 plugs to the van. He rose to the surface and said, "DRIVE LIKE A-BEEP-BEEP!" Murray hit the gas and in no time the plugs were uncorked, draining the city very slowly, Dimitri holding onto the back of the van for dear life.

Meanwhile, Bentley was looking out the hideout's window at the city's water, and then caught sight of Sly running away from #4. "Egad, I've got to help him!" Bentley pulled out his crossbow and took aim. He hit #4 various times until the suit broke leaving #4 to swim in the filth he had laid onto the city. Sly looked at him and said, "Game Over, fish stick."

#4 grinned wickedly and said, "Game Over alright… for you!" The sewer water had an adverse effect of #4. He turned bluish-green, his eyes turned all yellow, his teeth grew out further and more jagged, his fins grew longer, and finally, he grew an angler fish's light antenna. #4 then continued, "Lemme guess, ya'll thought I was a goldfish? WRONG! I'm the only one left of an unidentified species. When I'm in polluted-enough water I become stronger and more violent! Now then, hand over those jaw'ls and I promise to make your death quick... but still painful."

"I don't think so!" shouted Murray's voice. The van skidded by on the water, picked up Sly, and skidded off again while being pursued by #4, commencing the fight. Bentley then beeped into Murray. "Murray you need to outrun that fish! According to my calculations, he can only remain in that form if he has enough room to swim in it. When the water level is low enough he should return to his original state." Murray kept on driving, avoiding the water's debris. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!" the fish shouted in a grotesque voice. Murray then said, "Hey Sly, #4's getting kind of close. Use the van's turret to push him back." Sly got into the turret seat and began firing at #4, pushing him back. "Nice shooting! That should keep him back for a while." Murray said and kept driving past the floating obstacles. #4 came in close again and Sly got in the turret again. He shot at #4, shooting at electric bolts, coming from the antenna, he fired at the van in the process. #4 was knocked back far enough again and Sly went back into the van. #4 began to jump into the air to cause waves and screw up Murray's driving. "Things are kind of getting bumpy. Can't let that mess up my driving!" said Murray who was having a difficult time steering clear of obstacles. Bentley beeped in and said, "The water's about half-way down, keep it up!" #4 came in close again. Sly got in the turret and began firing, trying to keep a lock on #4 while the waves made more miss-fires. #4 was pushed back far enough and Sly got back in the van. "NOT… OVER… YET!" shouted #4, and then he began combining his lightning and wave techniques. Murray's greatest driving challenge was here, avoiding the obstacles in front of him, the lightning behind him, and dealing with the bumpy waters. #4 came in close and Sly readied himself in the turret. Dealing with the lightning and bumpy aiming, he eventually pushed #4 back and went back into the van. Finally, after that last push-back, the ground was touchable again by the van, which had automatically switched into land mode. On the ground behind them was the enlarged #4 who slowly began to shrink back to his small size. Dimitri got out of the van and picked him up by the tail, #4 being worn out and too tired to fight. Dimitri then taunted, "And I thought I looked gruesome-tesque."

Bentley beeped into everyone and said, "Nice work guys, with the Clockwerk jaws in hand, we can finally head home. Whoever this mastermind is can't possibly complete the Clockwerk frame without the-" Bentley was interrupted by a familiar-looking blimp landing near where the van was. The blimp's station doors opened and an elongating robot claw reached out and snatched the jaws right from Sly's hands. A female's voice then said, "Why thank you Sly, I was hoping to find this here."

Sly made a shocked expression. He knew that voice too-well to not know where it came from. "Penelope?!" From the door of the blimp came a pink mouse in an orange long-sleeve t-shirt with dark blue vertical stripes on the sleeves, and pants in the same fashion. She wore orange lab goggles and a red bandana over her long blonde hair. "That's my name; don't wear it out, Cooper." she replied in a snarky attitude. Bentley then said to Sly, "Sweet suffering succotash; she's behind all of this? It was so obvious, and yet I didn't see it!"

Sly then said, "Why are you doing this? You know very well Clockwerk can't be controlled."

"Can't he? He is just a machine, after all. As for the reason why I'm reassembling him is simple, to get rid of you and your gang, all except Bentley who, after you're all out of the way, will have no choice but to take me up on my offer to make it big in the weaponry market." Penelope explained. She then headed inside of the blimp and before she shut the door, she said, "One more piece and it'll be the end of the Cooper Gang!" The blimp then took off, leaving behind Sly, the gang, and #4.

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Sly's P.O.V._

Sly: All this time, it was right in front of us; Penelope, Bentley's user and apparent auto-gyro genius. Bentley went through another one of his episodes again, but soon came out of it when he realized Clockwerk was a much bigger threat than a brilliant mouse. Even though we could go straight home, we needed to find out where that last Clockwerk part was hidden. Dimitri had a little fun interrogating #4 to find out where the last piece of Clockwerk was, and after about 5 minutes of dunking the fish in a sour milk and hot sauce blend, he spilled the location, a town in Switzerland, one of two countries that bordered both France and Germany. However, the fish ranted on about the final hired hand of Penelope being her most fearsome Lieutenant. When we got the information we needed, the gang packed up and headed south to find the Clockwerk brain.


	6. G-Train to Monkey Town

_Sly's P.O.V._

Sly: The trip was long and anxiety-inducing. We were down to one last Clockwerk part to grab before that technopathic mouse, Penelope does. Bentley had been working furiously since he figured out about his ex's involvement in this. He eventually figured out the reason why he couldn't track us even if we were one country away. Turns out that Penelope had launched a communication-jamming signal so we would remain separate. She knew the entire time where I was. Probably because she's the one who built le Paradox's blimp in the first place, but little did she know I would actually be rescued by a former enemy of mine, and reconnect with Bentley and Murray in the process.

Sly: On our way to Croglio, Switzerland, we studied up on that final hired-hand #4 had talked about, a ferocious and relentless ape named Gaul. Born into a poor family, he worked his strength to the fullest so he could provide for them. He was about as generous as they came back then… until his family had been taken from him for the crimes he committed to provide for them. He eventually masterminded a plan to free them for his wrong-doings and had a few friends to help him out. When the time came, he and his buddies dug a tunnel underneath the prison walls and successfully into his family's prison cells. However, little did he know that security was tighter than it looked on the outside. They all ran as fast as they could when all but Gaul were executed via gunfire. He was the last of them, and when the gun pointing at him fired… it shot his left eye clean out of its socket. That day, he snapped. He beat down a cop with his bare hands under a rain of bullets. Eventually, all of them were knocked out and he made his escape. Robbing a nobleman from across town, Gaul now sports two immense swords to prove he means business with whomever dares cross him.

Sly: When we arrived, Croglio didn't look anything like a town. For starters, there were very few buildings that weren't leveled. In place of all of those buildings were trees, bushes, and other types of plant life. As for the buildings that were intact, they looked almost ancient. We looked around the outside of the town and there were no other tropical plants like this. Something was definitely not right, but if we're going to get that Clockwerk brain, we'd have to put up with it all.

* * *

_Main Story_

Sly exited the tree house hideout and pulled out his Binocucom.

Bentley: Wow Sly, it feels like we're in ancient Peru around here.

Sly: Just remember Bentley, it all shouldn't be here.

Bentley: I know, but you have to admit that it is serene.

Sly: That may be, but we still have a brain to find.

Bentley: Agreed, now we obviously need some photos for analyzing purposes. I'll need pictures of the main building structure, some of the trees, and whatever is making it feel so hot and humid around here.

Sly put away his Binocucom and made for the main temple. He took a picture of its gate and sent it to Bentley. "Hmm, I'm not too sure I like the look of that place, but on the other hand I'm pretty sure Gaul is stashed up in there somewhere." Sly then took a picture of a nearby tree and sent it to Bentley. "Okay, I've done some research and my analysis says that these trees ARE organic, but there is no record of their species. That can only mean that they're fake… but in a real way?" Sly then kept moving around the area until the temperature felt at its hottest. He was next to a stone building with its door wide open. Sly stepped inside and saw a giant pewter cauldron of molten hot liquid with fire lit underneath and red lasers circling it and aiming at its sides. Sly took a picture of it and sent it to Bentley. "That can only be what's causing the immense temperatures around here. Try scaling the tower so you can take a picture of what's inside." Sly climbed the tower until he had a clear view of the liquid inside. He snapshotted it and sent it. "It's all water! That also explaines the legitimate humidity around here. It's also being constantly refilled with a fresh supply. I think I might have to go with plan G."

Sly replied, "And that is…"

"You'll soon see, but for now just head back to the base." said Bentley.

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Sly's P.O.V._

Sly: When I had returned to the hideout, Bentley had just gotten off the phone. I asked him who he was calling, but he said it would remain a secret. 4 hours had passed when we got a knock on our door. Panda King went to answer it and was immediately stunned by a familiar-looking shock pistol. At the door, I couldn't have been happier to see who walked in, a certain Inspector Carmelita Fox. Immediately, I knew she was happy to see me by the swift embracing I received. The moment was joyous, but then a 2nd person walked in. One who calls himself, 'Grizz'. At first I thought he was going to try and rip us apart, but he saw Carmelita hugging me, laughed, and immediately joined in. I was definitely confused until Bentley enlightened me. He had contacted Carmelita to help out with the mission, but he also needed a chilly factor to be added to the gang at least temporarily. Inspector Fox cut a deal with both Bentley and Grizz. The deal with Bentley was to alert her whenever I was out of commission… again. Kind of strange; I thought for sure she would've demanded that we return everything we stole, but I feel that something's changed in her. Maybe our previous adventure in time helped her realize that not all criminals are the same. Oh, and as for Grizz, the deal with him was that if he behaved on this mission, he would definitely get an early parole. Turns out Grizz wasn't living in the wrong life, he was just working for the wrong person. Maybe if he worked with us for a while, we could earn another member to the gang to replace the one that betrayed us, and more importantly, Bentley.

**Sly Cooper in:**

**G-Train to Monkey Town**

* * *

_Bentley Tech_

Bentley: Now that everyone is all here, let's start getting down to business. Gaul is hiding out in a hand-made stone temple on the far side of town. Unfortunately, there's no way in even if Sly attempts to swing, jump, and run his way inside. That just means we'll have to lure him out and at the precise moment that he's leaving, we'll have to send Sly inside. The problem is, even if we do get Sly inside, we don't know where the Clockwerk brain is hiding. Fortunately for us, Gaul is outside of his temple. If we can get some information from him, then we can figure out what he'll receive in exchange for that brain. Sly, we'll need you to tail him so you can feed me what his plans are.

Bentley: Carmelita, we'll need you to find the blueprints to Gaul's enormous boiler. I have a feeling something may go horribly wrong if we take it head-on without a plan. I did a little research, and one of the many monkey guards around here has a piece to it. Gaul must've planned ahead so no one could thwart his operation. That's all of our assignments for the time being. Time for a little 'Monkey Business'.

* * *

_Main Story_

Sly left the tree house and made for the center of town where he immediately spotted Gaul, standing next to a stone statue in his likeness. Gaul had purple fur, light-purple skin, beefy arms, bare legs, armor on his upper body, a helmet with a shiny red bull's horn on each side, and in place of his missing eye, a bright green gemstone. Bentley beeped in and said, "Sly, that's got to be him! Take a quick pic of his face and send it to me." Sly did so, and Bentley responded, "I thought I picked up a high electro-frequency coming from around that area; the stone that's lodged in his eye socket is an 'Elemerald', a stone that can shoot lightning! If Gaul spots you, you're finished for sure. Follow him and see what he's up to." Sly began following Gaul as soon as he was mobile. Gaul stopped next to a tree and said, "This foliage was a generous gift from that rat. If I'm to build my empire, I need only the perfect specimen and that can't be grown naturally." Gaul continued, Sly following, and stopped next to the boiler tower. "Perfection is a giant pot of water that can mimic tropical climate with nothing but steam. So long as that water flows correctly and the pot remains with no holes, the weather will always be to my liking, dark, humid, and hot." Sly continued to follow Gaul until he stopped in front of his temple, opened the gate, and said, "And all I have to do is keep that brain for a few more days. No one will ever think to look for it in plain sight, on top of my throne. My plan is perfect, and soon the day will come when monkeys are Europe's finest population." Gaul sped inside his lair and immediately shut the gate behind him. Bentley beeped in and said, "I knew these trees were fake! That explains why they're only here and nowhere else. I'm willing to bet that they're also fast-growing.

**Job Complete**

* * *

Carmelita left the base and took out her Binocucom.

Bentley: Alright Carmelita, it's time for pick-pocketing 101. Just simply get behind a guard and press the circle button. I've modified your pistol to extend a small claw to collect objects in tight spaces.

Carmelita: Okay, but one question, which guards am I aiming for again?

Bentley: Those big mandrills have to be the ones keeping a close eye on the blueprint pieces. There are four in total and once they're all collected, I'll have enough information so we can disable that boiler. That should surely get Gaul's attention and him out of his temple.

Carmelita put away her Binocucom and went to business. One-by-one she picked the blueprint pieces out of the big guards' back pockets. After 20 minutes of doing so, the document was complete.

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Bentley Tech_

Bentley: Okay gang, it's do or die. Sly, you're going to have to wait by the temple door until it opens and Gaul leaves. Here's what we're going to do in order to get you inside that temple. By now, Gaul knows that his blueprints were nabbed and has beefed up security in retaliation, including putting two big guards in front of the boiler tower. Murray, you'll need to take them out. Once they're clear, it'll be up to a team of four to shut down that cauldron: Me, Grizz, Panda King, and Dimitri. First, I'll hack the lasers, that are helping keep the cauldron hot, so that they move slower. Next, Panda King will have to get rid of them with his rockets. After that, Dimitri will climb to the top of the cauldron and wait for Grizz to cool it down with the very same medal he used to fight Murray. It seems to be able to generate ice from thin air. Once the water's cooled down to room temperature, Dimitri will dive to the bottom and place a few bombs on the bottom. Once placed, they'll have a delay timer for us to get the heck out of there. When they go off, Gaul is sure to come out of his palace, giving Sly enough time to enter and steal that brain. After this is all over, we head back to Paris to plot Penelope's downfall.

* * *

_Main Story_

Sly left the tree house and took position next to the entrance into the temple. Once he got there, Murray, Bentley, Panda King, Grizz, and Dimitri all left and made for the boiler tower. Murray made short work of the guards and let the four inside. "Alright, time for me to slow down this security." proclaimed Bentley. After 5 minutes of hacking, he pressed 'Enter' and the rapidly spinning laser beams slowed down immensely. Panda King stepped in and said, "No more shall these beams cause what my fireworks can do better!" He loaded a firework for each turret and timed each firing so each of them was hit. Once he launched one at each of them, forcing them offline, Dimitri climbed the ladder to the 2nd level of the building and awaited Grizz's participation. Back down on floor 1, Bentley said, "Alright Grizz, you know what to do?"

Grizz replied, "I've practiced this for the longest of times, I'll turn Gaul's plans as sour as limes. To charge my ice, I need to hold triangle, then press circle to release the blizzard hurl!" He went to the base of the cauldron and released an intense wind of ice onto the flames and cauldron bottom. Once the water was cooled down, he said, "Alright lizard, I've done my blizzard!"

Dimitri replied, "Then it'ss time for my bling to shine!" He jumped into the water and swam the entire 34 feet. Once he reached the bottom he placed 5 bombs and activated them. When he jumped out of the water and next to the rest of the gang, he said, "Now it is good time to skedaddle, bros!" Once the five were out of there, an immense explosion was set off and water was flowing right out of the tower's front door.

Meanwhile, back at the temple, Gaul came rushing out to see the tower in ruins. "No, my climate control!" he said with anger as Sly slipped inside, Gaul shutting the door. Sly made his way to the center of the building and saw Gaul's throne. On the top of it was a green orb with a mechanical brain-looking object inside. Sly nabbed it, beeped in and said, "The intelligence is ours, guys."

Bentley responded, "Nice work! Now get out of there before Gaul gets back." Sly made his way to the temple gate when it opened up right in front of him, an angry Gaul on the other side. He grabbed Sly by the torso, forcing him to let go of the brain. He then snarled, "You lousy little cretin, THAT BRAIN IS THE ONLY WAY FOR ME TO OWN AN EMPIRE OF PRIMATES!" Sly was gasping for breath, but Gaul only squeezed harder. The ape then continued, "I'm gonna make sure that you never leave this place until I skin you deep to the bone."

"I don't think so!" said a voice from the front gate. Gaul turned around and saw Carmelita, gun pointed directly at Gaul. The ape chuckled and said, "Well well well, Inspector Fox. I've heard lots about you and your boyfriend from my boss. Apparently she ain't too fond of neither of yeh."

Carmelita replied, "Because she's scared that she might actually lose to us. Kind of obvious that if she was brave enough to take us on, she wouldn't have needed to hire all of you goons to retrieve machine parts to kill Cooper and his friends."

Gaul responded, "Hmmph, even if she is a coward, she's my only means of gaining my own kingdom."

Carmelita finally said, "Gaul Masutal, you are hereby under arrest!"

Gaul replied, "We'll see about that." He then hung Sly on a hook by the back of his shirt and the fight commenced. Gaul used his jewel eye to generate a bright green force-field around him. He then said, "Get a load of this!" He shot three blasts of electricity from his eye. He then said again, "Get a load of this!" and shot three more energy blasts. He then pulled out his massive crescent swords and began swinging them at Carmelita, missing every time. He eventually struck them into the ground, sending off a shockwave of electricity made of his own electrical barrier. However, he couldn't unsheathe them and the fox began blasting Gaul repeatedly until he pulled out his swords. He roared, stored them away, and generated another force-field. Gaul then made a continuous laser beam from his crystal eye that homed in on Carmelita. Eventually it shimmered and disappeared. He pulled out his swords again and did the same routine with them, breaking the barrier around him. Carmelita fired more blasts at him until he pulled them out again. He roared, sheathed them, and made another barrier. This time he made an eye laser the same thickness as the one before, but as tall as the room. He began turning on a dime in hopes of hitting a sprinting Carmelita. It eventually dimmed out and he did the sword routine again. Once the force-field was down, Carmelita zapped him even more. Gaul was getting tired, but he couldn't give up. He finally did a combination of all his previous techniques. First he did the homing laser which eventually shimmered and disappeared. He then did 2 rounds of his wide laser saying, "You can't escape me!" When that died down, he said, "Get a load of this!" and fired six of his electric sparks. He then pulled out his swords and began swinging them again until he did his shockwave, lowering the field. Carmelita did one last round of trigger-happy zapping until Gaul collapsed and let go of the Clockwerk brain. She went to Sly and shot the hook he was hanging from, releasing him. "Huh, a cop helping a robber; kind of ironic." said Sly.

"Just be glad I was here to help, Ringtail." replied Carmelita. She proceeded to call in Swiss authorities while Sly grabbed the Clockwerk brain, and then the gang headed off back to Paris.

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Sly's P.O.V._

Sly: At long last we finally had a Clockwerk part that didn't slip our grasp. It wouldn't have been possible without a great team like this. We were like a family now more than ever, even if one of them was a new addition. Grizz had truly turned over a new leaf. His art was still distasteful, but he was a valuable member, nonetheless.

Sly: When we made it back to Paris, the gang and I went to the smoothie shop. Even if Carmelita was on our side now, Bentley and Murray don't think she's quite ready to know where we live just yet. While there, we attempted to decide on a way to find Penelope; it didn't go over so well. Throughout the week we had been back, we all planned waypoints on where to meet and discuss our move to stop Penelope and grab those Clockwerk parts from her greedy hands. Until we find a real solution, everyone, even Carmelita agreed that the Clockwerk brain would be safest back at our hideout. It really felt good to be home, but our worries were anything but over.


	7. Of Mice and Mechs II

_Sly's P.O.V._

Sly: It had been 2 days since our last group discussion. Carmelita had multiple police forces patrolling all of Western Europe and still no sign of Penelope. Panda King tried a more spiritual approach in meditation, but it didn't turn out as well as we hoped. Murray tried to tap into his Dreamtime abilities, to contact the Guru, only to find out he had been out of practice. We were sure we would have as much time as we needed to find her, but then Bentley, Murray and I stumbled upon our hideout in disrepair. After an hour of frantically searching, we found out the Clockwerk brain had been taken. The only clue we found was also the only one we needed on who did this… a calling card signed by none other than Penelope herself. Now we had no choice but to find her before she assembles that old bird completely. Eventually, Bentley came up with a plan himself. He took both his and my Binocucoms to find out where the track-stopping signal was coming from. In the end, we had the answer. Penelope could only be hidden in an isolated area in the dead center of England, near the area where we thwarted her way back when we were helping Sir Galleth out. With her finally pinpointed, it was time to take matters straight to her front door.

Sly: When we arrived, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita and I had immediately recognized Penelope's fortress as the very same one she used when she was the Black Knight. The only difference is that there weren't guards everywhere. Bentley explained to us all that she was probably in her 'Beta Stage' in reconquering England for her own. Even though we weren't inside quite yet, we could already tell this castle would be more secure than ever, and if we wanted to stop her once and for all, we had to go through with it.

**Sly Cooper and the Gang in: ****Of Mice and Mechs II**

* * *

_Main Story_

Bentley rock-hopped across the moat until he accessed the drawbridge hinges; he placed 3 bombs on each and retreated before they exploded. When the 'BANG' was heard, the drawbridge came crashing down and the gang entered through the main gate. Upon viewing its interior, the gang saw how 'teched-out' it was. Security was tight, robots were being manufactured, and the castle had more mechanics than rocks making it up. "Wow, where did Penelope get all this stuff?" asked Murray.

"Judging by the postcards she's sent me while Sly was gone, she's robbed quite a few banks. I'm sure she invested in machine parts, metal and circuitry with all the funds she came into." explained Bentley.

"Tch, stealing from ordinary people? Yeah, real honorable, Penelope." Sly insulted.

Bentley then said, "Now's not the time for insults and interior critiques, now is the time to stop her from reviving Clockwerk. According to my area scanner, this castle has a basement. In order to access it, we need to open that hatch in the corner over there. Should be no match for your fireworks, eh Panda King?"

"Yes, stand back everyone, and watch as my artistry shall be the doom for this mere hatch!" proclaimed the Panda King with pride. He then preceded to fully-load his firework cannon, and released a barrage of explosives onto the hatch, busting it wide open. "Excellent work, Panda King; now we can move on." The gang headed downstairs into what appeared to be a freezer. Murray was about to take one step onto the icy floor when Bentley said, "Murray no! My calculations say that this ice is way too thin to just walk across it. We need that bridge on the other side of the room to be extended if we're to move on."

Grizz stepped forward and said, "Then leave this to me, I'm as nimble as a bee!" He then took his medal, split it into two, and placed each side on his feet. After that, he began to navigate his way through the cold storage. After 10 minutes of skating, he reached a set of steps, climbed them, and pulled the lever that extended the bridge for everyone to cross. Murray then said, "Nice moves, Grizz!"

"Was nothing, Pinky." replied Grizz as the gang moved on. In the next room were multiple security lasers; too many for the gang to simply sneak across. Bentley analyzed the room and said, "Guys, there are no accessible computer terminals in here for me to lower security with. The only sources of power for all this security are those 4 spinning bulbs you see on the ceiling. Carmelita, this looks like a job for you. Use your pistol to blast those bulbs; that should lower the security, but you can only blast them when they aren't glowing. If you hit a glowing one, that will alert some of Penelope's guards into the room."

Carmelita pulled out her pistol and said, "Are you done whining? This'll be no problem." She took aim at the bulbs. She hit the first, then the fourth, the third after that, and finally the second. Upon destroying that last bulb, security was immensely lowered to nothing but two searchlights. The gang crept around them and continued. The next room was one that looked like the cold storage, but heated up to the point where the ice was warm water. Bentley then said, "Okay Dimitri, we'll need you to navigate through this underwater labyrinth so you can extend the bridge over to us. Luckily the water is clean this time."

"Time for me to get slippery!" said Dimitri. He put his goggles on and began to navigate the deep waters. 20 minutes of swimming led him to the other side. He pulled the lever and the bridge was extended. "No watery challenge is a challenge for this sweet iguana!" proclaimed Dimitri. When the gang entered the next room, it contained nothing but 4 gaps in the wall and a large door with 8 digital locks. "Oh my…" said Bentley, "… this'll be a tough code to crack. Obviously if that computer in the corner over there is tampered with in any way, Penelope's henchmen will come flooding in, get rid of the tamperer, and reset the terminal. Sly, Murray, I'll need you two to cover me while those locks are being jimmied."

"No problem, pal." said Sly.

"We've got your shell, little buddy." said Murray.

"And we shall supply airborne ammunition to provide some additional cover." said Panda King, implying both he and Carmelita will do so.

Bentley smiled and said, "You guys are the best. I'll have this hacked in no time!" He wheeled his way to the terminal and began code-breaking. Upon doing so, sirens went off and many hedgehog guards came flooding in. Sly and Murray jumped in and began fighting while Carmelita and Panda King made cover-fire for the three. It took a hefty thirty minutes, but all eight locks were cracked. Bentley shut down the terminal, the sirens stopped, and Murray finished off the last of the guards. "I need to take a break from computers for a while." said an exhausted Bentley.

"Bro, you earned a break!" declared Dimitri.

Sly then said, "Well, we have a traitor to stop. Let's get going." Murray and Panda King took the large handle on the bottom of the door and hoisted it up, revealing a hanger with an inanimate Clockwerk hanging from thick cables. When the gang entered, the door slammed shut behind them. Then they heard a very familiar voice say, "Well, it's about time you fools showed up." From the upper level of the hanger, Penelope walked in, glaring at the Cooper Gang. "How on Earth did you seven get through all of my security?!"

Sly replied, "Teamwork, something you turned your back on."

Penelope responded, "Hmph, beginner's luck I say. Now behold the most powerful piece of machinery known to mankind! Clockwerk was indeed an impressive specimen to put back together, especially since I had pieced together that hate chip so it could send out its signal and reform the many parts it needed to be reconstructed with."

Bentley then said, "But how could you even lift those heavy parts? Obviously your guards aren't strong enough, or coordinated enough, to do such a task, and you certainly don't have that kind of muscle."

Penelope replied, "And I thought you were smart, Bentley." She pulled out a remote, flipped a switch on it, and into the hanger walked a large yellow mechanical body with a control panel instead of a head. "Meet the Grolgoth mk II. I was inspired to make it when I played this old video game, but I added a few features of my own, like more powerful grip, stronger rockets, cup holders, and so-on. And now, to pick who I want to fight." The robot pointed at the Cooper Gang. "Eenie, Meenie, Minie, Bentley." The robot extended its arm and grabbed Bentley. "If you want to see him beat into turtle soup, who am I to deny?" said Penelope. The robot opened a large door on the side of the hanger and walked through. It dropped Bentley into a boxing ring in a dark room and immediately took to the other side. Sly and the gang followed inside to see a cage closing around the arena. "Let's see you try and beat me now, Puny!" shouted Penelope.

"Hey, that's cheating!" declared Murray.

"Ah who cares? Certainly not me, Meatball." responded Penelope. Murray looked at his gut and became down. Bentley noticed this and said, "'Meatball?!' Nobody talks to one of my best friends like that! You want a fight? It's on!" and the battle commenced. The robot's arms extended and punched the stage where Bentley had just barely dodged. It then used the other arm to launch rockets onto the stage, each missing the paraplegic terrapin. The robot charged and launched a heavy punch into the stage, jamming the fist. Bentley wheeled his way up to Penelope and began spinning his wheelchair to hit her. After a few whacks, he was thrown off when the fist became unstuck. "You dare hit a girl?!" said Penelope as she launched more extending punches. As Bentley dodged them, he said, "'Girl?' I consider you more of a tyrant." The robot launched more rockets, each missing, and then charged another heavy punch. Once it missed, and got stuck in the stage again, Bentley wheeled his way up again and began whacking Penelope with his wheelchair some more. He was once again thrown off and the cycle repeated. After launching its rockets, the robot grew a laser from its chest and fired it, homing in on Bentley. "Lasers? How original?" said Bentley. "They get the job done, though." replied Penelope. "Indeed they do." responded Bentley. Once the laser stopped firing, the robot launched another heavy punch into the stage. Bentley climbed the arm and whacked Penelope until it misfired and hit the control panel, causing the robot to stuble over and collapse. Before it could do so however, Penelope activated a switch that allowed the control board and seat to rise from the robot in the form of a hovercraft of some sort. The cage lowered after Penelope made her way inside the hanger once more. Bentley made his way to the gang and said, "Thanks for the moral support, guys."

Sly replied, "Thank us later, pal, we have an owl to nest." When the gang made their way in, they saw Penelope drop the brain inside Clockwerk's head. "Too late, I wanted to destroy you myself, but with Clockwerk under my control, the job will be done properly." She then welded the head's hatch shut and pulled out a remote. "Stop, you know you can't control him!" shouted Sly.

Penelope responded, "Pppf, sure I can. If it has a mechanical brain, I can control it with a little wiring."

"No, you don't understand!" replied Sly.

"Shut up, Cooper!" shouted Penelope, "I've had enough of you and your gang. As soon as this is over, Bentley will have nowhere to go but to join me in become the world's greatest weapon designers, and all I have to do is…" She flipped the switch, and tesla coils zapped Clockwerk's head. Sly then said, "Guys, run!" and the gang made to hide from the mechanical menace. Once the lightning had stopped, Clockwerk's soulless eyes began shining a bright red-orange. The cables unplugged and he landed on his feet, stretching his wings. "I am LIBERATED!" were Clockwerk's first words.

"Not for long, Bird-Boy." said Penelope who had pressed a blue switch. Blue sparks sputtered around Clockwerk's eyes, but to no effect. "What? Why isn't it working?!"

Clockwerk replied, "Heh heh heh, you tried to use a classic mind-jacking device? That only works on fully-mechanical brains."

Penelope began walking backwards in fear and said, "B-but don't you have a fully-mechanical one?"

Clockwerk laughed again and said, "If it were, I would have no emotion or memory of my origins and life. That is why I kept it in a container to preserve both organic and inorganic materials. You guess you aren't that bright after all; and now, I have a plot to carry out. First, I rebuild my death ray, and then this 'Cooper Gang' you keep on talking about will die. Surely Sly Cooper is a part of it, and I will end him and all of his friends." Clockwerk used his talons to create an exit and flew off into the distance, Penelope in fear on what she had released onto the world.

**Job Complete**

* * *

_Sly's P.O.V._

Sly: When we had heard Clockwerk leave, the gang and I came out of hiding to see a down-hearted Penelope weeping in the corner of her lab. We all felt bad about it, but Bentley was the only one who took action. He wheeled over to her to actually comfort her; even after all that she did to us. I guess he thinks she's learned her lesson for now.

Sly: Clockwerk was now revived. Neyla may be gone from his frame, but his personality was much more twisted than hers ever was. He had built a death ray to target the cities he was blackmailing before Murray, Carmelita, Bentley and I had stopped him. Now that he is whole again, he'll undoubtedly attempt to rebuild that infernal machine, and the first targets will surely be us if we don't do something. Immediately, the gang, Penelope, and I headed back to the hideout to see where he'll set up his doom-bringing fortress.


	8. Exodus of the Cold Heart

_Sly's P.O.V._

Sly: There we were, inside our hideout plotting how to take down Clockwerk… again. Most of the gang still had doubts about Penelope sticking around, but Bentley somehow saw past all that. They're not dating again, but he thinks he can get through to her like he did before.

Sly: Grizz and Dimitri began to realize that they had more in common than they thought, like art and style, and immediately became the best of friends.

Sly: Carmelita was constantly watching the window in case Clockwerk decided to pay another surprise visit to me, and Panda King kept on muttering to himself on how he was going to blow Clockwerk up for even recruiting him into the Fiendish 5.

Sly: We were almost at the answer to the location of Clockwerk's hideout when I actually figured it out first. Where else but the very place he was first ended? The gang and I decided for it, packed our things, and headed out to the molten Krackarov Volcano.

**Sly Cooper (and the Gang) in: ****Exodus of the Cold Heart**

* * *

_Main Story_

Murray's van, with everyone in it, began driving on the road to Clockwerk's old hideout. "That's strange; didn't Clockwerk have this road rigged before? If he came back here then he would surely have booby-trapped it again." said Bentley. The van kept moving forward and reached the cavern where the computers were once hung. Bentley then continued, "And weren't there supposed to be computers chock full of data? Something isn't right, especially since the doorway is wide open." Murray's van progressed into what was once the death ray control room, now just a well-lit bridge over lava. Bentley then said, "Well this place is as teched out as ever, but still no security? Something is up, guys." The van reached the end of its path when it drove all the way through the used-to-be gas chamber. It then stopped, and when they were viewing the dam that Sly ran for his cane on, the gang was shocked at what they saw. Murray asked, "Is that…?"

Sly said, "But how?"

Bentley finished, "It… just can't be!" Visible to them, over the dam, was a newly-built death ray in the shape of Clockwerk if he were standing on the tips of his wings. "How could he have rebuilt it so quickly?" asked Bentley.

Panda King replied, "But you must remember that he has many servants at his aid." Penelope was still silent, especially since she was the one who recreated the monster who built the structure. Bentley then said, "If I remove the main time machine component, we should be able to fly directly across this fiery chasm, and on top of that dam."

"Right!" Murray said, backing up all the way until they were half-way across the control room. "BUCKLE UP!" he shouted, shifting into drive and flying straight across the lava below, landing safely onto their destination. From that height they got a better view of the death ray's new features. There were 3 large, orbiting, metal rings around the machine, 2 going clockwise and the other counterclockwise. The rings gave off electric currents, stretching inward until it made contact with the death ray. "Well that's new." said Sly.

"These must be the new power source for Clockwerk's death ray, Sly. Murray, drive us down the base of it all. If I can find a terminal or two to hack, I may be able to shut this entire operation down." explained Bentley. Murray did as he was told, flew the gang down, and hid the van inside an opening in one of the wing tips. After not even a minute of stationing themselves, the entire structure began to rumble. Lava began splashing and gears began grinding as Grizz said, "W-w-what's th-the deal-l-l?!"

Carmelita looked out the window and said, "Uh-uh guys? I th-think we're-re flying!" The death ray, as well as its rings, began to rise right out of the lava, ascending to the heavens swiftly as the Cooper Gang tumbled around the inside of the van. At about 10,000 feet in the air, the machine had stopped rising and remained idle. "Is everyone alright?" asked Sly, fetching his hat off of Dimitri.

"Just fine, Sly." replied Bentley, straightening his glasses, "Just fine." They then began mapping the locations on the vessel.

* * *

_Bentley Tech_

Bentley: Okay guys, Clockwerk converted his death ray into a giant airship. The obvious now being out of the way, let's end him once and for all. Sly, it's only a hunch, but I'm willing bet that Clockwerk is on top of the main part, the ray itself. Our mission is to get you up there, and here's how we'll do it. Carmelita, your job is to obtain a signal from a police chopper. All I have to do is sync it with my remote control and I should be able to bring it up here. Just hand me your walky-talky and we'll be good to go. We'll definately be needing that chopper for backup against Clockwerk.

Bentley: Dimitri, your job is to use your harpoon to launch a few signal jammers to the eyes of the death ray. That way, there will be no harm done to anyone. If our luck holds out, Clockwerk won't notice a thing.

Bentley: Murray, I need access to a hidden control panel inside one of the death ray's wing's walls. You'll need to pry away for me to hack it so that I can shift the parts of the ray in a way that Sly can use to get to the top.

Bentley: Penelope, now I know you're depressed, but this is a chance to redeem yourself for all the wrongs you caused. I need you to cover me from any of the tower's defense systems that might want to dispose of me. Your RC chopper should be the perfect dogfighter for the job.

Bentley: Grizz, the inner ring walls each have 4 bolts that are keeping it afloat, but are too dense for Panda King to destroy them regularly. Panda King will heat them up, and then you need to cool them down. With the molecular structure altered they should shatter with a good-enough explosion. That's all of our jobs; Do this all correctly, and then we can head home with our heads up high.

* * *

_Main Story_

As Carmelita gave Bentley her walky-talky, Dimitri left the hideout. He aimed steadily with his rigged harpoons and fired at the eyes, shutting them down. "The bulls-eye is dinged!" said Dimitri as he made back for the van. "Excellent, and now we have a backup helicopter rigged in case Sly has any trouble. Murray, Penelope and I are headed for that computer terminal as we speak." replied Bentley. When the 3 made it, Murray tore off the plate of metal, giving Bentley access to the computer. "Take 5, Murray, head back to the van. We can't risk having too many people harmed on this mission." commanded the turtle. Murray headed back to the van. As Bentley began hacking, Penelope started up her RC Copter. Before she launched it, she said, "Why?"

"Why what?" asked Bentley.

She continued, "Why did you bring me back into the gang? I betrayed you; I robbed Sly's family; I even revived the one thing Cooper hates most."

Bentley paused his hacking and said, "Penelope, I know le Paradox had gotten to you, convincing you to try and give me my full potential and a dream you didn't know you even had, but the reasons why I help Sly on his missions are the fact that he was one of the very first friends I made, even before he became a master thief, and I enjoy helping him out. If my true potential means that I can't help my best friends, then I don't want my true potential at all."

Penelope responded, "I see your point… look, I'm-"

"Apology accepted, now I need to rework this death ray's configurations. Think you can cover me?" asked Bentley.

Penelope smiled and said, "You bet." She fired up the copter and began shooting plasma bullets at the robo-falcons that attempted for Bentley. After 10 minutes of hacking, the death ray now had a visible path for Sly to use. When Bentley shut down the terminal, the falcons stopped swarming. The turtle beeped in and said, "Sly, the path is clear. Use it to get to that deranged pigeon."

"I'm on it!" replied Sly as he began climbing the tower.

Meanwhile, Grizz and Panda King were working on the bolts. When Panda King heated them up, Grizz cooled them down, and Panda King placed an explosive on each. By the time they were done, Sly was nearing the peak. Grizz and Panda King made it back to the van to find something much unexpected. Dimitri was napping, and Carmelita and Murray were both shocked and freaked out to see that Bentley and Penelope were making out. Panda King made and startled expression and Grizz said, "Yo, you two save it for the bedroom tonight!" The two stopped kissing, turned red, and Bentley said, "Ahem, the chopper is just outside, and with the spare metal we got from that pried metal plate, I should be able to hook it up with the van via welding. Sly should be up there by now, and if he can distract Clockwerk long enough, we can get Sly in our own aircraft and take that bird down down."

Sly had reached the the main control room of the death ray. He was in the back of it as he viewed Clockwerk looking out the front window. Sly approached him and said, "Game over, 'Tweety'."

Without even turning around, Clockwerk said, "I was wondering when you would come out of your van, which I learned is tucked inside the machine's left wing tip."

"So you knew all along? You could've come after us, you know." said Sly.

Clockwerk replied, "Indeed, but I wanted to see if any of you would be clumsy enough to fall over the side of my flying fortress."

"Yeah, we're not careless enough to not know where we're going, but I can tell you this, we know where you're going." said Sly.

Clockwerk turned his head around and responded, "And where might that be?"

Sly pulled out his cane and said, "Straight 6-feet under."

Clockwerk turned around, grabbed Sly, and flew him to the roof of the death ray. He held Sly down to the floor and said, "Not before I-"

"Not before you what?" yelled Carmelita's voice. From in front of Clockwerk came Carmelita's police chopper, bolted to the roof of the van, and lifting it as the van's wheel propellers assisted with the flight as well. "You leave our bro alone!" shouted Dimitri. The iguana held a button down and fired at Clockwerk's face, pushing him off of Sly. Cooper made his way inside of the chopper, next to Carmelita, and said, "Don't think so."

Clockwerk grunted and said, "No matter, even if you attempt to fight me, my death ray still empowers my very being. On the bottom of its base is a familiar device to a few of you. Of course you remember the Northern Lights Generator? With the hate that is given off of random people, condensed into energy for me, my wounds will be healed instantaneously."

Bentley smirked and replied, "Which is why I had Grizz and Panda King do a little errand for me." He took a switch and pressed the button on it. Inside each of the death ray's gravity rings came four explosions, twelve in total, causing the machine to fall right out of the sky and back into the volcano where it shattered into numerous parts. Clockwerk looked at this and said, "You destroyed my only means of global robberies!"

"And there's plenty more where that came from!" shouted Carmelita.

The owl replied, "You will all pay for your misdeeds against the only ounce of perfection this world has to see; me, Clockwerk!" and the fight commenced in the air, high above the ground. Clockwerk fired multiple energy blasts from his shoulder and back turrets, each of them missing, then Carmelita fired a blast from her shock pistol at Clockwerk's head. Dimitri fired the copter's bullets at the head, denting it heavily until the electric field disappeared. The head now being vulnerable, and Clockwerk being dizzy, the Cooper aircraft closed in towards Clockwerk and began ramming his head with the battering ram until the bird backed off. Clockwerk shot more energy blasts, only one of them hitting, and Carmelita shot another blast at the bird's head. Dimitri fired more of his bullets until Clockwerk became dizzy again. The aircraft closed in again and rammed it until Clockwerk flew backwards again. Enraged, Clockwerk fired rockets from his shoulders, each of the shot down by Dimitri. Carmelita shot another shock blast at Clockwerk's noggin and Dimitri went trigger happy again. The aircraft closed in one last time and rammed the head until Clockwerk decided to flee. Murray drove forward to catch up, avoiding every obstacle Clockwerk left behind, like air mines and more missiles. Eventually, the craft caught up with him and Dimitri fired ammo at Clockwerk's backside, causing him to slow down. Eventually, he had slowed to a point where Sly hopped on top of Clockwerk and made for his head. The owl's head turned around and Sly whacked at it numerous times until it almost began a trip to fall to the ground. Clockwerk's head was dangling by a few chords, barely hanging on. As the body was flapping its wings frantically to stay up in the air, Clockwerk said, "C-Coop-per, heeelllp m-me!"

"You helped kill my dad, Clockwerk, you even tried to kill me. Give me one good reason why I should let you live." responded Sly.

"Morality." was all Clockwerk said in reply. Sly shrugged and held out his cane, but then he instantly remembered the situation with le Paradox. Sly's face went serious and his cane slashed through the chords with ease, sending the head tumbling into the lava of the Krackarov Volcano. Right after Sly snagged the Hate Chip out of Clockwerk's lower neck, the body began falling to the ground rapidly. Sly released his parachute and began to slowly drift downwards. After about a minute, the aircraft came in to pick him up. When he climbed inside, he was immediately hugged by Carmelita, eventually leading to her kissing him for about 3 seconds. Grizz then said, "Yo, you two save it for the bedroom tonight!" The gang then left for Paris, knowing that they did well.

**Job Complete**

* * *

_**Mission Complete!**_

* * *

_Sly's P.O.V._

Sly: At long last I was home with no more worries; Clockwerk had been bested again, and his Hate Chip in my possession. Bentley begged for me to destroy it, but me, I had a better solution. One that proves that a thief never destroys what they steal, but rather lock it in a vault. Bentley went along with it and placed the Hate Chip inside the newly-made Cooper Vault he and Penelope had been working on.

Sly: This entire trip really taught me something: If you're in a hurry, you'll miss a lot of the sights. I'm kind of actually happy Murray got the van towed, but in a different kind of way. If it wasn't for that happening, I would've surely been bird food. I couldn't have accomplished all those tasks either without the help of everyone. They all had a part in this, and I couldn't thank them enough.

Sly: Panda King bid us farewell and headed back to China, knowing his duty had been completed. Bentley insisted that he was given a ride, but the big guy replied, "The Journey is only Half-Complete." I would've said something, but I feel this may be good for him and his attitude.

Sly: Eventually, Bentley and Penelope began dating again. Now that their mechanical rivalries are behind them, they're getting back to what they do best, building. However, they may have gone a little too far with the 'making things' if you catch my drift.

Sly: Murray went from WWE wrestling all the way to a reality tv show that demonstrates how many ways things can be broken. It was successful for about a month until people started making memes about him over the internet. This eventually led him back to wrestling, where his popularity grew even further.

Sly: In the end, everything went well. Carmelita attempted to try and get me to work for the Paris police. However, when I declined, I'm surprised she didn't pull out her pistol on me. I guess this whole experience finally made her realize that I'm not that kind of thief.

Sly: With Clockwerk out of the way… again, and me being home, life finally went back to the way it should've, me robbing robbers and living everyday life.

**The End!**

* * *

**Author's Note: Stay tuned for the epilogues.**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Bentley: Grizz finally got to live his dream, and became an ice-skater. He's currently traveling the world in a group, performing many acts. His current show: Golden Locks and the 3 Bums.

* * *

Bentley: Cultokz broke out of prison and changed his identity. Now he makes money as Moscow's local body-builder-extraordinaire/gym owner.

* * *

Bentley: Dimitri's 'Disco Diver' series entered its 2nd season, and became Europe's #1 comedy in the process.

* * *

Bentley: Lisp is currently in his 3rd month of undergoing chiropractor treatments. Having been thoroughly electrocuted means he probably won't be ssslithering anytime sssoon.

* * *

Bentley: Java was released from prison a changed mole, and began a mining business. Things turned grim when his explosive state of mind returned during a job, leading him to be caved in. His body has still yet to be found.

* * *

Bentley: Lately, Penelope became expecting. Guess our relationship got a little to 'building'. Either way, I'm sticking by her no matter what.

* * *

Bentley: #4 was transferred to a public aquarium, where his punishment was to be entertainment for little kids everywhere. Unfortunately for the public, they don't clean the tanks too often.

* * *

Bentley: Gaul had his eye jewel removed and became an actor for Hollywood. He eventually won an Oscar for best Horror movie actor.

* * *

Bentley: Sly and Carmelita came to an agreement. If they both hear about a criminal, whoever gets to them first has it their way. Their relationship remains just as strong as ever.


End file.
